Requiem for a Dream
by SidewaysCope
Summary: AU - Lucifer and Michael had their fight ten years ago but now the entire World lives with the knowledge of the Supernatural...  Castiel/Dean & Sam/Gabriel
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

This fic has been floating around in my head as well as on paper for around a week or so. And I've finally decided it was about time I wrote it up and posted :)  
>Hope you like :)<p>

-Jess

* * *

><p>It had been almost ten years since the fight between two powerful Angels literally ripped apart the Earth. Many cities fell and thousands of people burned yet the death toll gave them all the incite of a world they had no idea about.<p>

Sam and Dean Winchester had at the time been only children but remained innocently ignorant of what the real world held, their Father a seasoned Marine however had other thoughts he trained his children to protect themselves raised them like Soldiers giving them to the skills to survive whether they wanted them or not.

"Bobby where'd you say the thing was?"

Dean Winchester flashed the beam of light illuminating the dark alleyway; he slid his hand to his lower back where his gun sat snug and hidden. _"Pretty sure just following the evidence." _Bobby Singer was once a Family man turned Hunter and had a deep knowledge of the Supernatural since his Wife had been possessed. _"Take the next left."_ Dean tread carefully following only the beam of light from his torch the rats scattered and watered drip loudly from pipes. _"Be careful those shifters are slimy suckers." _Dean looked down and cringed, he knelt down using his gun to pick up what looked like… "Flesh… Great, the things shifted."

"_Well watch your ass boy." _

"Gee thanks Bobby." He disconnected and pulled the comm from his ear, his eyes wide he looked around the dank alleyway. He could feel the Shifter hell he wouldn't be surprised if the lingering rotting smell was related. He turned the corner, taking note of the flesh hanging on the bins and covering the floor. "What the hell?" this had to be the first time he'd seen so much flesh. "You're too late."

His heart jumped. "Winchester, you're too late." The voice followed a cackle that made Dean's blood turn cold, he flashed his torch to the vague area where the voice had come from, what he found on the floor made his stomach turn. The Shifter or what was left of it watched Dean with black eyes its skin literally peeling and sliding off. "What are you talking about?"

Dean hunkered down in front of the Shifter, it's tongue slid out tracing the cracked lips. "It's coming, Winchester. Can't you feel it?" Dean glanced around. "What's coming?" the Shifter cackled breathlessly flinching occasionally. "Think back I dunno, maybe ten years ago?" Dean gripped the Shifters shoulder feeling the skin squelched underneath his fingers. "Ten years? Son of a bitch." The Shifter nodded, it's lips twisted cruelly. "Who could forget that, well they're back Winchester." One last cackle escaped the lips before slumping and dying.

It took a moment for the information to sink in as he stared at the dead Shifter. "Shit." Instincts on high alert Dean searched the alleyway until he looked up. His eyes connected with a bright light, a white comet? The ground trembled underneath his feet all around alarm blared as a high-pitched ringing made Dean drop his gun to cover his ears.

Trying to block out as much of the ringing he watched as the comet fell closer getting bigger and brighter, the light almost blinded Dean he jumped for cover as a massive explosion rocked the entire street.

Dust and smoke filled the air as Dean curled up protecting his head as much as he could, he counted too a hundred before lifting his head to look around. "Son of a bitch." He stared at what was left of the alleyway rubble and dust. He patted around searching for his gun holding it at his side as he moved forward to the main impact area.

He stepped cautiously his eyes taking in the damage until the smoke cleared, he had read about those creatures and had heard stories. Laying in a small crevice in the ground was a naked man. His skin burnt but healing right in front of his eyes, underneath the body one curled the other spread were two jet-black wings almost identical to the man's hair colour. Without taking his eyes off the man, Dean reconnected his comm and tapped it. _Dean you idjit! What the hell happened?" _

"Bobby shut up a minute would you! What do you know about Angels?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note:**

With this story I'll probably be switching between both characters POVs several times in a single chapter and when other characters like Sam or Gabriel come in I'll write from their POVs as well if I need to establish thoughts/feelings for them. So in essence it'll be a multi POV kind of story.

And with a POV change I'll put the characters name so there won't be any confusion, hope you like the update.

-Jess

* * *

><p>Castiel snuggled deeper into the strange warmth and comfort of his wings blankets and what he could most likely guess was a mattress. <em>Who would have thought death was so comfy. <em>For the last couple of hours since he had fallen from Heaven, Castiel had been in and out of consciousness it took him only moments to realise that firstly he was not dead, and secondly he was not alone. He lay paralysed in fear of who might be just in the adjoining room, without once opening his eyes Castiel concentrated directing his Grace carefully seeking out who might be there.

A warm tingle ran up Dean's spine he shuddered. "What's wrong?" he rubbed the back of his neck, the tingling playing on the back of his neck. "Can you feel that?" Bobby shrugged his eyebrows raised. "Feel what? Did you get knocked on your head as well when you brought that thing home with you?" Dean scowled still rubbing his neck. "Bobby I couldn't leave him there." The warmth started to spread out from his spine to his whole body; each individual muscle in his body vibrated for a millisecond before stopping and moving back his back softly buzzing. "Are you sure you can't feel that?" Bobby took his beaten up cap off, slicking back the hair. "Boy when's the last time you slept?"

"Your concern is noted." Dean muttered coldly under his breath as he turned to look at the Angel. What had possessed him to bring the creature back to Bobby's he couldn't explain it. Just seeing the naked scrawny body half covered by a large black wing… he felt instantly protective and the last thing he wanted or even needed was any Demons to get hold of the Angel. From what he and Bobby knew (which was not a lot), Angels were intellectual and extremely powerful and dangerous and after what had happened almost ten years ago it would be one hell of a mistake to mess with one. "Answer me this Dean, what the hell are we gonna do with it?"

"I don't know but c'mon Bobby do you seriously want Demons to get hold of him?" he saw a small shudder. "I think he's awake."

"You be careful." Bobby held his shotgun close as Dean moved slowly and quietly forward, he had absolutely no idea how the Angel would react the new environment or what they were capable of when startled. He swallowed once and kneeled in front of the ball. Looking over his shoulder he nodded once to Bobby and pulled back the blanket.

Dean's entire body buzzed at the closeness of being near the Angel, every inch of the scrawny body was tightly wrapped and hidden away in the wings. He heard Bobby move forward as he lifted his hands, his fingers numb as he placed them on the wings.

Several things happened at once a single immense feeling of power washed over Dean as his fingers came in contact with the feathers which were surprisingly soft, he felt the cold slap of air hit him square in the chest pushing him to the floor, heard the beat of wings and Bobby shout of 'balls'. The Angel stood over him his blue eyes dangerously icy and wings spread of from his body. "Dean! You want me to shoot?" Dean and the Angel stared into each other's eyes. "No!" Dean lifted the hand that had touched the wings out in front of him. "He's just startled, back down."

Dean watched as the Angel's blue eyes flickered quickly around the room, they landed on Bobby almost assessing his situation. "It's okay," Dean flinched slightly sitting up slowly. "We're not going hurt you." His hand still out in front of him, Dean stood up trying not to make any sudden movements to spook the Angel out.

Castiel batted his wings aggressively towards the strangers in warning as his eyes noticed the older human tightening his grip on his weapon. Only once did the younger human glance over his shoulder. "Bobby put your weapon down."

"Dean are you crazy? What if he attacks?" Castiel watched the interaction between the humans. "He's not going to attack, he's scared and seeing your shotgun isn't going to help."

He heard the older human (Bobby) grumbled an obscenity under his breath while kneeling and placing the weapon on the floor. "Thank you now," the younger human (Dean) turned his attention back on to him, his eyes a curious mixture of green and hazel stayed determined but soft. "Are you okay?" he felt a strange feeling in his chest. Was this human concerned about his well-being? He bit his lip unsure of how to respond his eyes fell on the hand that was still held in front of him.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to spook you we just needed to know you were okay."

The Angel relaxed only a fraction his wings wrapping around his body, covering the skin effectively from all sets of eyes. He silently praised himself that he and Bobby had managed to half dress the Angel in sweats but he remained shirtless since it would have been near impossible to find a t-shirt that would fit. "Do you understand me?" a sharp jerk of his head, _wow this is awkward. _He and the Angel never once broke eye contact. "Do you have a name?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note**

Thanks for the feedback :) And due to College/Work I'll probably only be able to update my fanfics maybe once or twice a week.  
>Hope you like the update, and feedback is very much appreciated!<p>

* * *

><p>With his wings tightening every second around his body Castiel allowed his panic state to settle once he realised the two humans were not a threat. No one had ever touched his wings without his permission but just feeling the younger human's hand made his Grace react in the most curious way he could not even explain it. There had always been talks that an Angels Grace chose it's soul mate but Castiel never really believed that, there must have to be another explanation for the chemical reaction. "Do you have a name?" the younger human remained still as he waited for Castiel to respond. "Yes. My name is Castiel."<p>

"Castiel?" Dean's surprised was voiced in his tone, he could not believe he was actually in the same room as the Angel of Thursday. Hell the guy had been written about in most the Supernatural books. "Like the Angel of Thursday?" the blue eyes narrowed in surprise and he only nodded. "Well, I'm Dean and this is Bobby." He indicated and saw the eyes follow the direction, a look of confusion found its place on Castiel's face at Bobby's reaction. Dean mentally groaned. "Bobby stop glaring you're making him uncomfortable." Bobby snorted as he turned on his heel and left the room.

"How did I get here?" Castiel's voice deep but velvet soft at the same time as he became more familiar with his surroundings, his wings had loosen slightly but still covered his body from any eyes who may be watching. Dean had moved to sit on the edge of the desk. "I was out hunting and you sorta fell into my lap." Dark eyebrows shot up at Dean's choice of words. "Not literally, I don't think I would be alive if that happened." It was clear the Angel didn't see the joke but from Dean knew most Angels didn't really have a sense of humour. "Yes you may have died from the impact." Castiel agreed sullenly and Dean's lips twitched up. "Well once the smoke cleared and you'd cooled down a bit, I brought you here."

"Were you the one who dressed me?" his wings lifted to indicate to the old sweats which sat low and snug on the Angels hips, Dean moved his eyes away from the hips that turned out to be a distraction and focused entirely on the Angel's face. Now he could admit more to himself than openly that he liked the company of both men and women, but the man in front of him had both the positive attributes of men and women. Castiel seemed unaware of Dean's gaze or the meaning behind it as he sat down heavily on the bed, his wings spread out behind him. He flinched a little as he looked over his shoulder to see damage. "Are you okay?" Dean made to move closer to see what the Angel was staring at but a rush of something pushed him back. "What the hell was that?"

"That was my Grace," Castiel touched the wound with the tip of his finger, "It protects me, keeping strangers and potential threats away." Castiel placed his hand over the wound closing his eyes, it would cost him his much-needed energy but he could not risk infection in the wound and weakening him more than he already was. Dean watched as a bright light grew from Castiel's palm and he healed whatever had caught his attention. He saw lines furrow on the Angel's forehead and he concentrated on whatever he was doing. "I appreciate your help but I must leave." He stood up quickly the sudden movement making him feeling lightheaded.

Dean saw the Angel sway as his legs gave out underneath him; using the reflexes he had developed over the years of hunting and training he caught Castiel as he fell. Who would have knew a scrawny guy would have weight enough to knock Dean down. Dean felt his breath leave him as both Man and Angel collided to the floor a mess of limbs and wings. Dean groaned under the weight as he tried to shift Castiel enough so his limbs would stab him in the side. "Bobby! A little help!"

"Boy its your Angel so your problem!" he heard Bobby shout and the door closed with a snap. "Son of a bitch! Bobby!" he looked down at the Angel, his wings were spread out from his body showing the true length and the beauty of them. When Castiel had crashed landed it never really gave Dean a chance to appreciate the full beauty of what was an Angel. Castiel's skin gleamed something he had discovered until the dirt and dust was cleaned away, and it seemed the gleaming quality was the same for his wings. He sighed a little trying to ignore all the soft and suppleness pressed against his own body, not to mention a slight buzzing against sensation on his skin, the last thing he wanted was the Angel to come around to feel something that might potentially freak him out. "Hey Cas," he murmured gently in the hopes of rousing the Angel. "C'mon Cas, this is a little bit uncomfortable for me." The Angel shifted in his slight sleep his elbow digging into ribs.

"Wow when Bobby said an Angel landed in your lap I didn't realise he meant literally."


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note**

Hey! Thank you for all the alerts/reviews etc! :) Plus the reviews have given me a couple ideas always a good thing! :D  
>Hope you like the update and feedback is appreciated!<p>

-Jess

* * *

><p>"Son of-" Dean felt a bubble of joy fill him as he heard the voice; it was a voice he had only heard via phone calls for the last couple months. "Sammy!" he turned his head to see his not so little but freakishly tall brother leaning against the wall smirking at his current situation. "He's cute Dean, where'd you find him?" Dean couldn't help but groan at his Brother's raised eyebrows his hazel eyes staring at the comatose Angel lying on his brother. "This isn't funny, do you wanna… I dunno help me out a little? He's heavier then he looks." He grunted as Castiel moved digging his fingers deeper into his chest his face scrunched up. "I could but I just want to take a mental picture of this." His smirk widened as Dean closed his eyes. "Bitch."<p>

Sam chuckled taking full advantage of seeing his brother in a situation he never would have thought was even possible. Sure he had seen Dean in a lot of embarrassing or awkward positions with a lot of Demons and other Monsters but an Angel had to be the best out of the lot. "Alright jerk," he stepped around the outspread wings appreciating the sheer beauty for a moment. "So how you want to do this?" Dean attempted a shrug. "Got any bright ideas?" Sam considered many different options but… "I wouldn't touch the wings." Dean muttered a warning as the wings shifted the rustling feathers sounding out a warning to whoever might be near them. "Are you sure he's passed out?" Sam asked looking a tad bit weary at the movements of the wings; they both listened to the deep breathing of the Angel to confirm their question. "Dude, do you think he just decided to use me as a pillow?"

It soon became pretty obvious that the Angel and whatever else was at play liked the idea of being close and protective of Dean. No matter what Sam tried to do to move the Angel the wings would whip out violently lashing. "This isn't going to work Dean, have you considered just staying put until he comes around?" Dean scowled at his brother. "Oh yeah sure Sam! C'mon! I can't feel my body. If I'm honest the guy's like a life sized vibrator, he hasn't stop buzzing since you got here."

"It's almost like he's... protecting you or something."

"Sam! Why the hell would an Angel want to protect me?" Sam shifted until he was sitting near his brother, his back against the wall and fingers tapping his knee. "Maybe he's your Guardian Angel?" Dean snorted at the word. "Gimme a break Sammy, you do remember what happened 10 years ago right? Guardian Angel! Yeah sure!"

"Hey I'm just saying it's a possibility." Dean noticed the hurt look on Sam's face, slowly and carefully Dean attempted to sit up he moved taking the Angel with him until he found some comfort in his new position, the Angel had slid down until he was practically curled up on his lap, the wings forming a protective barrier around both of them. "Sammy you can believe that there's an Guardian Angel out there for everyone. But it doesn't change the fact that the Angels basically screwed the world over."

SPN~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*SPN(D/C)~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~SPN(S/G)~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*SPN~*~*~*~*~*~*SPN

Sam held the knife to his palm he glanced around the abandoned house, since leaving Bobby's his brother's words still playing on his mind. It was true after the battle Dean's faith in anything good coming from the supernatural had become non-existent. He swallowed and cleared his throat chanting the Enochian summoning spell as each drop of his blood mixed with the ingredients in the bowl. _I hope to God he can help. _Sam thought as the smell of his burning blood filling the air. _And I really hope I don't regret this._

"Well, well, well Sammy Winchester! Summoning me of all people! What _do _I owe the honour?" his hand still bleeding and dripping into the bowl, Sam lifted his gaze as it clashed with hazel eyes. "Gabriel. I need your help."

"You need my help? Really?" as per usual Gabriel's mocking tone caught Sam's nerve. "And here I thought you wanted to keep this casual." Sam's jaw tightened as he held back a snappy retort. "This is different Gabriel!"

Gabriel sat crossed legged on the table in the corner his eyes dark, a small smile playing on his lips. "Different?" Sam jerked his head as Gabriel disappeared and reappeared right behind Sam making his heart jump several times in his chest. "Don't do that." He murmured his muscles clenching underneath Gabriel's playful fingers. "Why not? I thought you liked the element of surprise."

Sam groaned his head falling forward as he turned around to face to Archangel. "I didn't summon you here because I wanted that." His fingers circled around Gabriel's wrists. "I really do need your help with something."

"Again I'm surprised Sammy Winchester needs my help." Sam looked down into Gabriel's eyes that darkened dramatically since being summoned, had he expected their usual routine? "Gabriel, I don't know who else to go too." He bit his lip unsure of how his Angel… his Archangel would react. "Do you know an Angel by the name of Castiel?"

The sharp intake answered Sam's question. "Why?" Gabriel's previous reaction had stopped any chance of seeming casual about the subject. "Because he's currently using my brother as a pillow and won't let anyone near either of them."


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: **

As usual the alerts and reviews are very much appreciated :) They make me happy :D  
>And I hope this update make so many more of you happy... Hehehe<p>

Feedback is loved and very much appreciated update soon!

-Jess

* * *

><p>Sam took in the Angel's stunned face as he spoke the name again. "Castiel… Sam are you sure that's his name?" Sam sat heavily on the dusty sofa. "Nothing wrong with my hearing Gabriel, why?" a curious expression found its place on the Angel's features. "Just last I heard… no it doesn't matter. Where is he?"<p>

"What were you going to say Gabriel, what was the last thing you heard?" Gabriel sighed as if the question in itself was problematic. "It's not important… don't move I'll be back in a second."

With a small gust of wind and flap of wings Gabriel disappeared leaving Sam in the old house. _What the hell just happened? _He paced the small area keep his mind occupied until Gabriel got back; the Angel knew something about this Castiel. The question was. What? He glanced at his watch just as his phone began to ring and Dean's name flashed on the screen. _"Dude where are you?" _Sam quickly ran through a long list of lies ones that Dean would believe. "I went to get something to eat, is the Angel still using you as a pillow?" he heard Dean groan unsure to what it was connected to. _"He's awake but now he's hid himself in his wings, Bobby's researching into Angels but we're stumped dude. Before you come back get some pie." _Dean rang off just as Gabriel appeared out of breath and flustered. "And?" Gabriel held up his hand taking in several deeps breaths, his chest heaving. "I need to see Castiel now."

"What right now?" the Angel stared at Sam his eyes piercing he disappeared again in a blink of an eye and appeared in front of him, a sharp slap of his hand on Sam's head echoed in the room. "Yes right now! Look I know Dean doesn't know about us but I need to see my brother right now. To make sure he's okay." Sam rubbed his head scowling at the Angel. "And how exactly should I explain an Angel just turning up with knowledge of Castiel?" Gabriel's face faltered his brow scrunched in thought. "I don't know, you lie for a living haven't you got any good ideas?" this time Sam felt like returning the slap around the head to the Angel. "Oh sure, let me just pull out my magic list with endless lies and stories for your convenience." Both Hunter and Angel glared daggers at each other the tension rising with each passing second. "Okay what if I try and get Dean out the house so you can talk to Castiel?" Sam suggested only Gabriel shook his head. "It won't work from what you've said about Castiel using your brother as a 'pillow' his Grace is already instinctively attached to him."

"Grace? What Grace?" the subject itself made Gabriel shift uncomfortable as he avoided Sam's eyes. "An Angel's Grace, it's soul in essence. They say when an Angel finds its true soul mate the Grace will attach to that person and protect them no matter what even if they're unconscious. Getting Dean away will be near impossible because Castiel will become anxious and potentially dangerous about being away from him."

"That sounds a lot like co-decency."

Gabriel sighed tiredly. "That's Angels for you Sammy-Boy. Mates for life like swans although our wings are way better and we don't hiss. Now we need to figure out a way that I can go speak to Castiel… but since he is safe we could…" Gabriel broke off a cheeky smirk forming on his lips as Sam cleared his throat loudly. "Don't you think we have more pressing issues to worry about than that?" Gabriel moved quicker than the eye, he pushed Sam down on to the sofa and straddled his hips his fingers worrying the belt buckle. "We do but we haven't had much fun since your little disappearing act, maybe it was a bad idea for me to tag your ribs."

Sam took the Angel's wrists pushing him way a fraction. "I thought you were tired?" he felt the familiar buzz of energy coming off Gabriel, which he knew from experience, would over power him eventually. "Not that tired Sammy." His eyebrows flickered up suggestively as his won back one of his hands and finding the answer. "Your mind says no but your body says otherwise." Sam mentally cursed his body as Gabriel hand slowly rubbed the evidence he bit his lip trying to hold back the moan deep in his throat. "Don't hold back on my account, I like the sounds."

Sam closed his eyes momentarily as he conscience clashed with his lust, it was almost like clockwork, Sam would summon Gabriel about something and in the end they always ended up having sex. No matter what he tried he could never ignore the heat fill his stomach or his need to touch Gabriel's skin, the man was as addictive as a drug. With a single groan Sam caught Gabriel's lips in a rough kiss.

His tongue stroked Gabriel's lips teasingly before slipping inside and tasting the Angel hot wet mouth. Gabriel moaned as his hands fought with the button of Sam's jeans and his fingers found their way inside the Hunter's boxers. They battled with shirts until in unison their skin rubbed together creating the friction they yearned for.

In the back of Sam's mind he knew he shouldn't be choosing Gabriel over the whole Dean and Castiel situation only a couple miles away… his eyes took in the flushed Angel as his wings appeared into his vision curling around both men possessively, Sam immediately slid his hands to the wings craving the soft feel of the wings as Gabriel rubbed and grinded their hips together. One hand still buried in the Gabriel's wings, Sam slipped his hand into Gabriel's open jeans finding the hard evidence the pre cum soaking through his boxers as his fingers toyed with the head of the shaft. "Sam! Don't play with me." Gabriel murmured as Sam's hand clasped his cock squeezing and stroking up and down so agonisingly slow, Gabriel's power leaked over Sam making his entire body vibrate with the energy. With a smirk, Sam pushed Gabriel on to his back moving back to tug off Gabriel's jeans and underwear, his mouth watered as he held down Gabriel to stop his squirming, ducking his head Sam took Gabriel's cock into his mouth while his fingers sought out the unique heat, without the use of lube Sam pushed two fingers inside. The heat inside Gabriel never ceased to amaze him as he let the Angel fuck his fingers occasionally hitting his prostate as he sucked on Gabriel's cock, taking it deep into his throat as Gabriel's hips shifted at the double sensation of a mouth and fingers attacking his body.

As soon as Sam felt the leak of hot cum against the back of his throat he pulled back. "No! I'm so close!" he liked seeing the Angel plead it was almost like he was two different people and he couldn't quite decide which one he liked best as he pulled out his own cock out and fingers from Gabriel's body, the head of his erection shining with liquid. "Ready?" the Angel writhed underneath him as he placed the head to the entrance of Gabriel's body and slowly pushed inside. He was never rough with the Angel and on the contrary Gabriel had said on many occasions that he wanted it rough, except Sam liked the idea of making the Angel squirm and beg for it. "Harder!" Gabriel moaned his back arching demandingly waiting for the single hard movement of Sam's hips yet his head fell back when he stayed at the same gentle slowness. Sam continued with the slowness until his entire erection was consumed inside Gabriel, the muscles clenching around tightly. "Your so tight, I suppose it has been a while." Gabriel gritted his teeth as Sam's penis stroked his insides. "Take me now Sam!" Legs wrapped tightly around the Hunter's waist, Sam finally complied pulling out of the Angel until only the tip remained inside one smooth movement forced himself back inside.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~D/C~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~S/G~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Unbeknownst Dean remained unaware of his brother's current activities as he studied yet another book about Angel Lore. He glanced at Castiel for the hundredth time, the Angel had hidden himself once he had come around to realise how close he was to the Human Hunter. Embarrassment was the first thing he reacted to, never once in his entire lifetime had he ever been that close to a Human. Not to mention how his Grace reacted to the particular Human it was almost like he could not control his Grace, which to him was a extremely worrying factor to consider. Yet he sensed a disturbance in his old home and that someone would eventually come search for him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note**

It's a little Sabriel orientated at the moment but for the mixture of plots it's necessary :) Destiel will have their moments soon I promise!  
>Feedback is appreciated and loved!<br>Update soon!

-Jess

* * *

><p><em>Dammit he did it again. <em>Sam groaned a little at the bottom of his throat as he and Gabriel lay in a contented silence, he felt the brush of Gabriel's wings against his bare skin. "Don't beat yourself up Sammy." Gabriel murmured as he got up from the sofa, he turned away from Sam stretching his body all of the kinks allowing his wings to slowly disappear from sight. "I'll be in contact about anything Castiel related."

Once Sam got back to Bobby's he found Dean engrossed in one of the many books that Bobby had around Angel Lore. "Dude where you been?" he had been gone all night so it was fair play that Dean would be pissed, not to mention the guilt over choosing an Angel over his flesh and blood. "I went out drinking crashed at a motel." Dean snorted softly under his breath at Sam's words. "Don't bullshit a bullshitter Sammy, you got laid. So who was she?" did he have all those obvious tells? "No one you know just someone I picked up." Dean chucked the book on to the ever-growing pile of useless books as he stretched the audio cracks in his shoulders. "That's great and all Sammy… so where's the pie?"

"Ah man I forgot sorry, so I see you've managed to unstick your Angel." He glanced into the other room, seeing Castiel awake and looking at Sam in the most peculiar way. "Yeah he's been really quiet," Dean nodded towards the morning newspaper. "Seems his minor crater he left in the alleyway attracted a little of attention."

Sam picked up the newspaper scanning the articles. "Dude, what're we going to do?" he glanced over his shoulder to see bright blue eyes watching their interaction curiously but what made him a little uneasy was how Castiel focused more on Sam. "Keep him hidden I suppose it can't be that hard to hide an Angel right?"

"It's actually a lot easier than you think Dean-O."

Sam and Dean reacted immediately pulling guns out and pointing them both at the intruder. _Gabriel? Shit! _"Who are you?" Dean shouted his fingers tightening on the butt of his gun. Gabriel glanced casually at the Winchester brothers completely unfazed at the weapons. "A friend." Gabriel smirked at Sam before flicking his hazel eyes back to Dean. "Oooh chilling, I can definitely feel a disturbance in the Force with a look like Dean-o." Dean scowled at the casualness of the intruder's attitude towards him. "How do you know my name?"

"Oh Dean, Dean, Dean everyone knows about you… well everyone up there that is." He pointed upwards his eyebrows raised. "Dean and Sam Winchester you know I'm not too comfortable around guns. Mind pointing them elsewhere?" Sam lowered his gun slowly as Dean made no motion he was going to lower his gun until an appeared hand pushed it down. He had been concentrating so intensely on the intruder that he had not realised Castiel had appeared that of course didn't stop his heart from clenching painfully at the shock. "Cas what the hell?" he didn't fight Castiel as his arm was slowly lowered to his side; in the blue eyes he saw warmth towards the person. "Do you know him?"

"Cas! Did you hear me?" he jumped as he broke eye contact with the Archangel, and glanced at Dean. "I do." His hand never left the comforting contact of Dean's warm skin. "His name is Gabriel he is not a threat." He saw Dean's baffled expression and immediately one his wings curled around the Hunter instinctively.

Yet something had not escaped his notice when Sam Winchester had first arrived back there was a strange energy, and that strange energy could also be felt coming off Gabriel. "Gabriel? Like the Archangel Gabriel? Are you freaking serious? More Angels!" the man in question grinned cheekily. "Great so is there anything else you'll like to tell us Cas?" Castiel's face flickered with hurt at Dean's tone. "I do understand what you are asking."

Dean slammed his gun on the desk as he pulled away from the protective blanket of Castiel's wing. "I think it's about time you talked a bit Cas. Like how exactly you ended up falling out the sky."

"Dean if I could explain I would but I don't remember."

Tension filled the room the Hunters and Angels looking from one to another. Gabriel watching Sam intently whether he was deciding to spill the beans, Sam trying to avoid Gabriel's eyes while watching his older brother struggling to understand what was going on. "You don't remember? Well isn't that just great. I need some air there are way to many Angels and problems in this room. Sam stay here and keep an eye on _both _of them." Castiel's Grace ached as Dean left slamming the door behind him. "Oh I can't wait to see how your brother will react once he finds out about us Sammy-Boy."

Castiel sat alone on the small bed trying his best to distract himself by reading the many Lore books; Bobby Singer had collected through the years. Dean had not yet returned it took so much will power and restraint resisting going out to search for him. It was a strange sensation to know the exact whereabouts of the older Winchester, although he figured that Sam knew as well since he had left leaving the two Angels alone. "Hey little brother, how're doing?" he had sensed Gabriel before hearing his voice. "I am fine." Gabriel snorted in disagreement as he settled down beside Castiel; he placed one of Castiel's wings on his lap stroking it gently for comfort, to help ease the anxiety of Dean not being around. "I suppose you already know about me and Sam? I kinda guess your Grace has become a little attached to Dean." Castiel flicked through a couple pages before answering. "Yes the shared energy signature is very distinct. Does he know about your bond?" he felt a small blush creep up his neck at Gabriel's passing mention of his bond with Dean. "It was not intentional it just happened but I sense there is more to your connection with Sam Winchester."

"He's a smart guy he'll put two and two together, so moving on Cas do you really not remember anything?" blue eyes clashed with the warmth of hazel. "Bits and pieces I believe I may have blocked it out." He closed his eyes for a moment. "It feels like I have lost bits of my memories, it makes no sense."

Gabriel took Castiel's face in his hands his fingers placed on the forehead, temple and cheekbone; Gabriel closed his eyes focusing his Grace on searching Castiel's mind. "Y'know there's a reason you can't remember Cas is because your memories have been forcefully locked away. And whoever did it is one strong son of a bitch."


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note**

Hey everyone! Here's the update :) I really had fun writing this establishing stuff and everything since I wrote the outline for this chapter while at College. I kinda let myself get distracted from coursework only momentarily of course.  
>Anyways I got a review about Dean &amp; Sam's ages... I'm gonna estimate that<br>Dean is: 26 and Sammy is: 22  
>Thank you for the reviews and alerts they are very much appreciated :) I will try and update ASAP<p>

- Jess

* * *

><p>Sam found Dean nursing a bottle of beer in the corner of the local quietly contemplating whatever was going on in his head. Sam slid into the booth as Dean lifted the bottle to his lips and swallowing the beer slowly. "I thought I told you to stay with Cas and… Gabriel… A freaking Archangel." He wiped his mouth on the back of his hand. "Sammy what the hell are we gonna do?" Dean fingers tapped against the bottle the audio click of silver ring and glass sitting the air. "I really don't know Dean you know full well we can't let the authorities find out about Castiel." The clicking stopped just as Dean's eyes lifted his eyes darkening dangerously. The brothers sat in silence for a moment. "Maybe we can see if Gabriel will take Cas under his wing and look after him." It was at that suggestion Dean saw a flicker of something on his brother's face. "What was that?" whatever Sam had thought about disappeared from his face and mind. "What was what Dean?"<p>

"Don't play stupid with me Sammy, is there something you want to tell me?" Sam shifted placing his hands on the table. With raised eyebrows waiting for an explanation. "Don't get mad but Gabriel helped me out a while back." He steeled himself for the wrath of Dean. "And you didn't tell me this why?" Sam took Dean's bottle, taking a quick swig of the liquid. "It was just a one off, I haven't seen him until tonight." He heart clenched as the lies flowed off his tongue because he knew Dean would have an inkling in his gut and would be watching Sam extra close especially if Gabriel was nearby. He had done the same when he was with a Demon called Ruby. "Wanna tell me about this 'one off'?"

He could tell by Dean's tone he didn't believe him or if he did it was with very little faith, Sam leaned back thinking back to the first time he had met Gabriel. It had been a little after Ruby had used him for her own sick and twisted plans and he needed to vent his anger and hurt on something… and that happened to be anything Supernatural with claws and fangs. "I was out on a hunt got ambushed almost had my throat ripped out by this whatever it was and Gabriel just appeared." Dean took the bottle of beer from his brother and finishing the contents. "Just appeared, do you know why?" Sam shrugged mainly because he had no idea why Gabriel had appeared just out the blue and never really thought to ask him. "I don't know, well the monster almost took his arm off and that's when his wings appeared." He could still remember the immense power connected to the wings appearance, a single bat of them had blown and held Sam down until the monster had been dispatched accordingly. "His wings? Man Angels don't like being discreet do they?" Dean mused more to himself when he thought back to Castiel and his wings. "Well funnily enough they prefer discretion," Sam licked his dry lips. "Once Gabriel had killed the monster he was pretty torn up and we kinda helped each other out, it took him a couple hours to heal up but we got to talking."

Sam only stopped his story to grab a fresh beer for himself and Dean before he carried on. "He basically told me and I did a little research after for back-up that Angels rarely show their wings, it's got something to do with their Grace."

_Grace… _"Wait, Cas mentioned something about his Grace before he passed out on me. He must've hurt his wing because I tried to help him and… and this force stopped me from getting close."

Sam nodded while taking a few deep mouthful of beer. "Sounds about right, it's their essence or soul basically. Well what they use their Grace for the most is to conceal their wings from everyone, according to Gabriel it makes it easier to act and appear Human." Sam thought it best to stop when he noticed Dean's face. "You've done a lot of research into this haven't you?"

"Well yeah meet an Angel not even I could resist that but before you ask. He made me swear not to mention anything since after what happened ten years ago with that massive Angel head on battle."

"My memories are locked away?" Gabriel resumed stroking Castiel's wings as he tried his best to process his emotions. "Cassie it's nothing to worry about." Gabriel murmured softly. "We'll find a way to unlock your memories but first is there anything you remember?" Castiel closed his eyes trying to concentrate on the previous possible hours or even days. "An argument of some kind…" _He needs him! _"They needed someone…" _You will not harm my charge! _"I think I was protecting my…" Castiel turned abruptly gripping Gabriel by the shoulders ripping his wing roughly from his hands. "Do I have a charge?" Gabriel opened and closed his mouth several times as if he was battling his conscience. "Yeah. There's no point lying to you Cassie. You and me were assigned as the Winchester bloodline Guardians. It was so long ago before we even realised the importance of their blood." Gabriel looked into Castiel's blue eyes seeing confusion and wanting the answers for the questions that tormented him. "Dean and Sam… They're vessels. Ten years ago Michael and Lucifer had wanted to use them but somehow they were protected and hidden from them, so instead they found alternatives for their bitch fight. When I met Sam I checked him over and even I can't understand how he was hidden since his ribs were unmarked at the time."

Castiel pulled away and sat in silence his wings wrapping around his body in effort to protect himself from Gabriel and the assault of feelings and emotions. "Why is it I don't remember any of this?" he felt his brother's hand on his wing. "You will once we unlock your memories but it's good that you can still remember fragments. But I still have one question. Cassie why haven't you hidden your wings?"

"I am a bit weak from when I fell." He fidgeted with his thumbs avoiding his brother's sharp gaze. "You never were good at lying Cassie, so don't try and start now. Tell me the truth."

His head fell as he bit at his bottom lip at the motion black wings fell limply around his body. There was no way he could tell Gabriel… it would only make him worry, and the last thing he needed adding on to the worries of being discovered by either Humans or the other Angels. Suddenly he felt the rush of Gabriel's Grace wash over him as he appeared in front of him, one hand on his bare shoulder the other shoved into the Angel's stomach.

Castiel let out a small pained cry as the Grace of his older brother built up and surge through his body searching for answers. He saw Gabriel's eyes light up with the use of his Grace and the outline of his wings appearing. Castiel continued to grunt in pain, small tears leaking from his eyes at the fire now running through his body. He saw Gabriel's eyes clear and widened as he stared at his hand still inside Castiel's stomach. "I don't understand… Cas your Grace its dying?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note**

Thank you for the reviews and alerts! Now I started writing up chapter 8 but as per usual it changed from my notes but on the bright side I have the next part of chapter 9 on paper :) So the next update should be pretty soon. I hope!

Also I am working again on paper for the next part of 'Where you Belong' since it ended up on 41 chapters I've decided to spilt it up into parts so I think the next title will be something like 'Where you Belong' Part II and I have no idea how many chapters will be attached to that one to be honest I'm in the hopes it'll be like 20 or something because 41 chapters would probably kill me and I would end up a drooling mess of exhaustion.

Moving right on. I hope you like the update! Reviews are very much appreciated!

-Jess

* * *

><p><strong><em>Before<em>**

_Gabriel slowly extracted his hand from Castiel's stomach his eyes entranced as the wound began to heal itself leaving a faint red mark against the pale skin; Castiel traced the wound with a single finger. "But you already knew about that didn't you?" Castiel had never been fond on lying but denying the truth would have been an idiotic move on his part. "Yes I was… am aware, and it is not dying but damaged." _

_Out the corner of his eye he saw Gabriel slump against the wall his face and eyes blank of all expression. "Cas, dying or damaged you do realise how bad this is right?" when Castiel didn't answer, Gabriel moved to kneel in front of his brother, he gripped Castiel's shoulder shaking him. "Look at me Cas," it took a moment but Castiel eventually lifted his head until their eyes were level. "Do you understand how bad this is? How dangerous it can be if anyone found out." he swallowed several times trying to find the answers. "Gabriel I know of the dangers but I am fine, I will find a solution."_

_"Castiel, I really hope you're not thinking of what I think you're thinking about because there are other options."_

**Now**

Castiel sat crossed legged on the Impala concentrating his damaged Grace to hide his wings; it had been weeks since he had last seen Gabriel and their discussion still weighed on his mind. He was worried and Castiel could not blame him because the dangers and state of his Grace also weighed on his mind. He closed his eyes tightly murmuring another spells under his breath just as the door of the Garage opened. "There you are." Castiel ignored the voice until he completed the spell and looked over his shoulder, disappointment setting in at the sight of his wings. "Got a little worried to see you'd disappeared."

Dean half leaned against the wall in relief once he found Castiel sitting on his car an expression of the deepest concentration carved into the face. Who would have thought that a guy who looked in his late 20s or early 30s would be a God knows how old Angel. "Cas?" he saw the Angel's face tighten a fraction in frustration at whatever he was trying to achieve. "Are you okay?" letting the panic he had allowed develop was now replaced with worry. Worry to what the Angel was doing and what the result could end in. "Cas!" he raised his voice as a presence built around both of them; it felt like it was physically pulling him towards the Angel. Hinting to him that Castiel needed him. "Dean, please give me a moment." All around them the Garage creaked with the build up of power until above the light smashed showing them both in sparks. "Dude! What the hell?" right before his eyes he watched stunned as Castiel started to glow. "Cas whatever you're doing. Stop." The Angel's face scrunched with effort, a small vein protruding from his forehead until with a small groan of pain Castiel's wings disappeared right before his eyes. "Okay Cas what the hell was that?" Castiel murmured something as he slumped forward landing face first on the ground. Dean immediately pulled Castiel up to a sitting position and let the Angel lean against him, his head resting on his shoulder. "That was unpleasant." Dean could not help but laugh a little as he tried to get used to the bare back. _Was it even possible for a guy to have a pretty back? _He made a mental note to find Castiel a t-shirt since wings didn't seem to be a problem anymore. "I figured, so what were you doing?" he noticed how Castiel's skin gleamed with sweat and seemed to have a sickly paleness. "I was-" he convulsed momentarily, releasing a shuddering breath a moment later. "I was hiding my wings."

"Yeah I saw that but how come Gabriel isn't halfway to throwing up whenever I see him?" Castiel's head slipped off his shoulder as he moved closer to Dean's side. "Because he did not have to separate his Grace in order to hide them." His answers seemed to create more questions. "Grace… I know what that is, so are you saying something is wrong with your Grace?" Castiel nodded as his whole body started to tremble. "It is damage from when I fell from Heaven and to preserve my power I have had to separate it."

Dean let his head fall back against the front of the Impala his eyes closed, he felt Castiel shift closer to his side, his trembles turning into full body shivers. "Cas that almost sounds like you're budgeting your Grace." Castiel made a sound of agreement. "For better words that is what I was doing Dean."

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*SPN**

Sam stood completely still as he tried to figure out where the great rush of energy had come from, he looked around Bobby's office pulling out his EMF reader. "Sam!" he breathed in sharply at the sound of Gabriel's voice, dropping the EMF reader in the process. "Gabriel! Don't do that!" Gabriel shushed him with his hand, the Archangel flushed and slight windswept. "Tell me you know where that energy came from." All Sam could do was shrug as Gabriel looked around the empty room. "Where are Cas and Dean?"

"Dean's gone to find Cas, I don't think he could've gone far." Gabriel sat on the edge of the sofa that had been turned into a bed most times for Castiel and was usually occupied by said Angel. "Do you know what caused that power?" Gabriel's face shadowed as he flinched at the question. "You do don't you?" Sam moved towards the Archangel placing his hands gently on Gabriel's face. "It was Cas, he's done something potentially life threatening." Sam's stomach clenched at the darkness coming from Gabriel's words. "'Potentially life threatening'? Details would be nice Gabriel." He tried his best to comfort the Archangel his fingers stroking the skin of his face. He could not help but notice the humming of energy coming from Gabriel. "Look Sam, it's not my place to say but Castiel is having issues with his Grace, from what I felt I think he's separated his Grace."

"Separated his Grace… is that even possible?" Gabriel took Sam's hands off his face and held them. He watched as their fingers entwined together becoming one. "It's what an Angel does in desperate measure of survival, self preservation and to stop others finding them, that burst of energy you felt is like a distraction method to confuse anything hunting us." The mere thought of what Gabriel spoke about made the Angel shuddering for several minutes. "I've done it once or twice and believe me after the second round I have no intention of repeating it."

Gabriel's head snapped up suddenly as his body tensed. "Balthazar I know you're there. Why don't you come out and introduce yourself?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note**

I have come to realise I suck at writing fight scenes! Although managed to get an update up which is always helpful :)  
>Anyways reviews are appreciated :) And thank you for alerts and reviews<p>

Will update when I can

-Jess

* * *

><p>"Balthazar?" Sam jumped at the sound of Castiel's voice as he quickly untwined his fingers from Gabriel not missing the look of hurt on the Angel's face that disappeared as quickly as it arrived. Sam turned seeing Dean support Castiel who looked like he had been to Hell and back. Like Gabriel's look he saw the familiar suspicious look on Dean's face, and it was that exact same look he had used before he had found out about Ruby. "Did we interrupt something?" in other words. <em>Is there something you want to tell me Sammy? <em>Damn those were the words he had used when he eventually found out about Sam's secret. "No! I-I-I was… who's Balthazar?" Gabriel made a small of disgust the sound making Sam's stomach clench painfully. Gabriel stood and pushed past Sam roughly holding his hand up chanting under his breath.

_Coward. _Gabriel thought as he continued his chant under his breath pulling the intruder away from his cover, a gust of wind announced the arrival as a tall man with blonde hair and a not very pleased look on his face sat in the once empty armchair. "Well Gabriel, that was rude and uncalled for."

_Another freaking Angel! _Dean held Castiel close as he drooped a little as the British accented man… Angel? Stood up and inspected the drink cabinet with morbid curiosity. "Balthazar what are you doing here?" Castiel's voice remained strong regardless of his current physical strength. "There was something but Gabriel's abrupt rudeness has made me temporary forget." Out the corner of his eye he glanced at Dean, than to Castiel who still remained shirtless. Balthazar's eyes taking in the bare skin. "You know Cassie, I've never realised how appealingly scrawny you really are." At the words Castiel flinched making Dean feel automatically possessive. Why? Hell if he knew. "But it seems your affection lie elsewhere. Now business." He poured some of Bobby's cheap whiskey into a glass and tasted it. "In around…" he glanced at the clock in the kitchen. "2 minutes a bunch of Angels will be coming down to collect Cassie here." He put the half drank glass down pulling out a long deadly looking sword from his jacket. "So decisions boys. Get ready or get down."

All three Angels stood on high alert as the seconds ticked by agonisingly slow, Castiel pushed Dean into cover and he cut his hand and drew quickly a number of different symbols on any possible surface. "When I tell you Dean, slam your hand on the symbols to activate them." Castiel instructed as Gabriel pushed Sam roughly towards Dean not looking the younger Winchester in the eyes. Gabriel pulled out an identical sword from his jacket.

Adrenaline jumped through both Winchesters, as they wanted for the clock hand to move the final few seconds.

"Get down!" one power surge of power five men stood in black suits surrounding the three Angels until they were circled and cornered like animals. Castiel's head moved around assessing, as he was the only one without a weapon. "Castiel, come with us and we'll make sure these two and the Humans go unharmed." Gabriel's fingers tightened around his blade as Balthazar rolled his eyes. "You lot are really bloody terrible liars." Balthazar said holding up his blade defensively.

~*~*~*~* SPN

Sam and Dean watched as the Angels conversed waiting for the nod to activate the symbols drawn all over the surfaces. "We are following orders Balthazar unlike you."

"Ooh sounds a bit like someone's just a little sensitive about the subject." He smirked twirling the blade in his hand. "Now are we going to fight or chit chat?"

As soon as the words left Balthazar's mouth the Winchesters witnessed the full potential of how lethal Angels could be. Two Angels moved quicker than the eye could catch attacking Gabriel with so much force it lifted the brown haired Angel off his feet causing him to crash through the window. Balthazar had the same fate as two of the other Angels pinned him to the floor as he struggled to hold back the swords inches away from his chest, and Castiel backed into a corner by the last suited Angel trying to find an exit.

"Dude! We have to do something!" Dean and Sam stood up as one brother's attempted to tackle one of the Angels holding down Balthazar only to be flicked away like an ant into the bookshelves. "Oh very clever Sam!" Balthazar grunted in effort kicking one of the Angels enough for him to drop his sword with a clang, with the other sword almost touching his chest piercing his skin, Balthazar shifted enough to kick it aside towards Dean.

Immediately Dean picked up the sword shoving it into the back of one of the Angels, and like Sam he was pushed back into the wall grunting as the Angel screamed in pain and crumpling to the floor. "Dean! Are you alright?"

"I'll live." He stood unsteadily holding the bloody sword in his hand, his head ringing from the repetitive impact of being thrown around. _Son of a bitch! _He mentally cursed. Another crash near threw him across the room as Gabriel slid across the room wrestling an Angel his face covered in mud and blood. He lay on the floor stunned to find Castiel leaning over him, his wings spread out defensively as he turned quickly taking the sword and shoving it into the stomach of the advancing Angel. A couple more sounds of stabs and screams filled the room before it went deadly silent. "Wow thanks Cas." Castiel's lips ghosted a smile, a groan escaping him. "Dean next time do not get involved." Castiel leaned against the desk his wings curling around his body as his body convulsed several times in effort to hide his wings.

~*~*~*~* SPN

"So you came down from Heaven to warn us about that? Are you crazy you dick!" Dean stood gripping his shoulder, he glanced to his side to see Gabriel tending to an out cold Sam who was half way to coming around. "You Humans don't know when to say thank you do you?"

"Sure, I'll say thanks for getting my shoulder dislocated!" he snapped furious to see Balthazar had taken up his drink and was sipping it amused at Dean's anger. "Oh that's easily repaired." The Angel trained his eyes on Dean's shoulder and with a single nod popped Dean's shoulder back into the joint. "Oh you son of a bitch!"

"Your welcome! Don't expect anymore! How do you two work with these two they are so demanding!"

"I think we have more pressing matters than shoulder popping and demands, Balthazar what is happening up there?" Gabriel gripped Sam holding him up as he half slumped against his body.

"Since you asked so nicely I'll tell you."


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note**

This is a more establishing chapter, I had other ideas but like always it never really went to plan.  
>Thank you for reviews and alerts, they are much appreciated!<p>

And I hope you like the chapter, and reviews are appreciated! They are like food for my Muse :D

* * *

><p>Balthazar glanced at each individual in the room the Graces of Castiel and Gabriel had not missed him with the strong connection to the Winchester brothers. <em>How utterly curious<em>… he shifted his gaze to Gabriel whose face remained passive but his Grace still practically cried with hurt from Sam's rejection of almost being caught by the older brother, and not wanting to reveal their relationship. "So you want to know what's going up there?" he grinned a little while sipping at his glass. "It's chaos since little Cassie here had a full on pissing match with Zachariah, I must say I was impressed by Cassie's refusal and courage to defy a direct order to give up Dean." He saw Dean pale and Castiel's eyes dull slightly. "Look what are you saying? And what do you mean 'give up Dean'?" Dean snapped, wanting to grab Balthazar but was held back by Castiel. "What I'm trying to say you simple specimen is that Cassie is your Guardian and the Bosses have big plans for you." He finished the glass placing it almost gently on the desk. "Of course I personally was just passing by, so don't bother asking what those plans might be. It seems only Cassie will be able to answer that for you." He smacked his forehead with a sigh. "Oh wait! He can't because his memories are locked away. Well unlucky. Now I must be going things to do. Ta ta."

"Hang on! Wait!" Balthazar disappeared with a click of his fingers leaving the Angels expressionless and Winchesters gawping at his exit. "So would one of you like to… I don't know explain what the hell he was talking about?" Dean barely registered the sudden look of hurt on Castiel's face. "Look Dean neither of us can answer at the moment because the answers are in Castiel's memories which just happen to be locked away but don't you get it," Gabriel moved away from Sam, his mouth tight. "Whatever they wanted you for Castiel defied them to protect you." Dean shot Gabriel a look of disgusted disbelief as he thoughts switched to the idea of being 'protected' by some Angel dicks. "Dude I don't need 'protecting' and right now I've had enough of all this Angel crap! One Angel I can cope with but the whole lot with some sick and twisted 'plan' for me. Yeah I've had enough."

Sam saw Castiel flinch at Dean's frustrated anger and he watched the older Winchester storm out the house stopping only to grab his jacket. Slamming the door with so much force the sound was deafening. "Wow what is that guy's problem?"

Gabriel felt Castiel's broken Grace cry out in pain at Dean's exit and hanging fury. He placed a comforting hand on Castiel's shoulder only for it to be shrugged off. Sam held on to the desk until he felt ready to move and explain. "It was our Dad to be honest he was never really fond of Angels." Gabriel scoffed his eyes still solely on his younger brother who had yet to say anything. At each passing second the brightness in Castiel's blue eyes dulled. _Oh shit. _"I think it's just to overwhelming for him to be surrounding by so many Angels and being dragged into whatever issues you guys have. Why do you think I didn't tell him about us?" this time it was Gabriel's time to flinch at the sudden lighting shot of pain issued by Sam's words, his lips twitched and eyes heated up. "What? Are you ashamed Sam?" Castiel suddenly felt the conversation shift and slowly got up moving away from whatever was going on between Gabriel and Sam as their repressed emotions came to the surface. "Ashamed? No, I just don't want my brother not being able to trust me!" Sam shot back his voice rising a little at Gabriel's sudden confrontation. "I think its more than that Sam Winchester you know sometimes I wish I didn't save you all those years ago." He knew it was a low blow and saw the effect of it on Sam's face not to mention the wall of emotions he felt. Sometimes he wondered why his Grace had decided Sam was his mate, why he had to feel the attack of Sam's never ending worries and fears. It pissed him off but… "So why did you Gabriel?" Sam's voice cracked as hurt blocked his throat. "Sam… you wouldn't believe me even if I told you."

Sam straightened taking only a moment to clear his thoughts and he stepped towards Gabriel determined for answers, he lifted his hand hesitating before stroking Gabriel's face with the tips of his fingers. "Well why don't you tell me before deciding what I'll believe and won't believe?" _You bastard! Why do you have to be tender! _Gabriel cursed internally feeling the bloom of something in his chest and letting it spread across his entire being.

Dean grabbed the nearest object and bashed it against the cars trying to find a way to vent out his anger… emotions… everything! "Dean?" he heard Castiel's voice barely underneath the sounds of metal on metal impact, he turned seeing Castiel watching him. Castiel's face expressing concern, what made it through Dean's fuming emotional state was how dull Castiel's skin and eyes seemed to have become. "Cas! Don't do that!" he dropped the metal object on the floor and sat on the boot on the car. "Cas tell me what the hell is going on?" almost cautious Castiel appeared near Dean keeping distance between them. "I can only tell you what I know." Dean saw Castiel fidget awkwardly. "From my knowledge about Charges and Guardianships. I was given Guardianship over you as soon as you were born. It is a regular occurrence to protect specific and special bloodlines. I do not know what fight Balthazar was referring to but for anyone to…" whatever Castiel wanted to say seemed to make him struggle. "For anyone to… want or need a Charge they require permission. Which is what I suspect is the reason for my falling from Heaven but I am sorry I do not know anything more."

"Wait require permission? For what?" Castiel chewed his bottom lip unsure to whether it would be wise to answer. "It would be considered the greatest insult if an Angel was to go near another Angel's Charge. They need the permission of the Guardian which in essence relinquishes the rights."

"Cas why is it you remember all this but not why you fell?" Castiel rolled his eyes, _rolled his eyes. _"Dean I may have memory blocks but I am not completely useless, my knowledge is perfectly intact." Dean smirked at Castiel's sudden snarkiness and his eyes raked down the Angel, his heart beating strongly as he took in the skin which had started to tinge again with a healthy glow. "So you're my Guardian, what happens now?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: **

**I wrote the entire chapter using only one song which is one of my favourites**  
><strong>Sideways by Citizen Cope. I love it so much it's more or less my pen name... Heh nerd alert much :D<strong>

**Anyway: The next few chapters will be mainly of Dean and Castiel hunting and development of Castiel's Grace and the**  
><strong>impact of his crash landing. I will say no more. (I am so bad when it comes to spoilers and hints! I seriously can't resist leaving little hints!)<strong>

**Also there will be little bits picking apart Castiel's blocked memories, Castiel will be unaware that Gabriel is unlocking the memories so it's for your/our general knowledge & understanding before Castiel become aware of it. It'll probably end up like a major flashback or something.**

**Thank you so much for a reviews! Hugs for all :) **

**Review for the ever hungry Muse plus I really like knowing what you guys think**  
><strong>Update will happen as soon as I've put some ideas together for the next chapter. And I will also drop a hint that there will a you know what ;) sooner or later!<strong>

**-Jess**

* * *

><p><strong><em>You know it ain't easy<em>**

**_For these thoughts here to leave me_**

**_There's no words to describe it _**

**_In French or in English _**

**_Well, diamonds they fade_**

**_And flowers they bloom_**

**_And I'm telling you_**

**_These feelings won't go away _**

**_They've been knockin' me sideways _**

Weeks had passed since Dean has discovered that Castiel, the Angel had fell from Heaven, somehow blocked away his memories and spilt his Grace in order to hide his wings was his… sometimes he still couldn't believe it. Castiel was his Guardian. _His Guardian. _No one else's but his. Now Dean wasn't the kind of guy to be possessive but hell even he couldn't resist death glaring anyone who potential showed interest in Castiel. Honestly who could resist, the man was beautiful and yes it was strange for him to put the word beautiful in the same sentence when referring to a man but there weren't many other words to use.

Dean and Castiel sat in a small Diner somewhere outside Pontiac since Gabriel had gone underground for a little in order to find out information, and Balthazar was doing who knows what since he had more freedom since rebelling, and Sam was working his own cases, there had been so many strange occurrences they both mutually agreed that they were spilt to try and figure out what was going on. "So from what I know," Dean said between mouthfuls of pie. "There have been around four different attacks put all located in one particular area." He pointed to a map that had been marked out. "Each victim was found basically 'devoured'." He air quoted the words the ME had used to describe the state of the victims. That had been one very awkward moment for Dean when they arrived at the Morgue. Castiel had remained quiet and anxious and Dean had to cover saying his new partner wasn't comfortable around dead bodies, not to mention getting some clothes had been a task and a half. Although slightly disappointed that Castiel chose clothes, which were a size bigger than he needed, hiding his slender frame and all that sleek flesh he had been accustomed to seeing. Not to mention a tanned trench coat that majority of the time when he felt nervous, he wrapped around himself similarly to how he had when his wings were visible. "Not hungry?" he indicated to the untouched pie in front of Castiel. "I do not require the need to eat but it doesn't look very appetising."

"Could you atleast try it?" Castiel gnawed on his bottom lip for several moments, a simple gesture that every time it happened he was transfixed at how flushed the lip got, the tiny sweep of a pink tongue leaving behind a clear layer of moisture, that was just crying out to be tasted. He mentally groaned as a shot of heat landed straight on his groin. Dean shifted trying to distract himself somehow but everything the Angel seemed to grab his attention without fail. "I would prefer not to." Was all Castiel replied pushing the plate aside and fixating his blue gaze on the map. "I know of several creatures with the capability to commit that amount of damage," he closed his eyes briefly, what was strange was a shudder brushed past Dean each muscle tingling as a very familiar sensation settled on the base of his back and neck, it was identical to the buzzing he had felt while Cas was resting after crash landing _and _when the Angel had decided to use him as a convenient pillow. Suddenly Castiel gasped his face contorted in pain, his eyes lighting up white for a second Dean practically climbed over the table to make sure no one saw, he pushed Cas against the wall hiding the Angel from curious eyes that might have been watching. "Dude, what the hell?" he whispered feeling Castiel's hand crawl up to his arm to his shoulder, fingers biting through the material of his jacket and shirt. "I am trying to locate the monsters." Those were his final words as his body became lax against the wall.

"Excuse me sir, but is he okay?" Dean cursed holding Cas close doing a quick check of breathing and pulse. "Uh yeah he's fine. It's been a long day. Road trip." He grinned his best grin at the waitress who looked unconvinced as she walked off. "Cas! C'mon not the time or place to pass out." He held the Angel close, his chin resting on the soft black hair and hoping that he would come around.

**_And I'm telling you_**

**_These feelings won't go away_**

**_They've been knockin' me sideways_**

**_They've been knockin' me out lately_**

**_Whenever you come around me_**

**_These feelings won't go away_**

**_They've been knocking me sideways_**

**_I keep thinking in a moment that _**

**_Time will take them away _**

_Hold him! We'll force him to release his Charge! Strong hands gripped Castiel two holding his arms back as his Higher Authority: __Zachariah. "Nothing will make me give up Dean!" Castiel half spat as he struggled to pull free from the vice like grips. "Castiel, you always underestimate my imagination. I would advise if you want to survive that you don't." _

Another sudden gasp as Castiel came to his eyes snapping open quickly they burned with the sudden light. It took him a moment finding his place but there was something else. A scent. He closed his eyes burrowing into the comforting warmth. "You back?" a series of reactions happened at once. One of them being shock and surprise, he immediately pulled from Dean's embrace his head moving around wildly. Dean grabbed his wrist. "Hey, hey calm down it's okay. Man you're jumpy. What happened?" he barely glanced at the fingers wrapped around his wrist. "I-I-I… what happened?" both Hunter and Angel mimicked confused looks. "Well you closed your eyes and than passed out." Castiel made a soft _oh _sound; clearly his Grace was not quite ready for full range searches of creatures. "I did not mean to startle you but I may have overestimated my Grace's ability of tracking." He said it almost sheepishly and felt embarrassed about the fact. "But it resulted in a solid conclusion, we are looking for a Ghoul." Dean leaned closer, so close Castiel count the freckles on the Hunter's skin and the heat radiating from his body. "Ghoul? No that can't be right, I've never seen a Ghoul do something like what we saw in the Morgue." Castiel too leaned his forehead brushing against Dean's, their noses inches apart he could almost taste the remnants of the apple pie clinging between them. "I thought so too but it seems a lot of strange events have been happening since I fell." He practically breathed the words, he watched as Dean's eyes darkened to the darkest green possible. _What were those emotions? Why did he look so hungry? _Whatever was happening his Grace was trying to reach out urging him on. Egging him to lean that inch closer. Castiel swallowed convulsing as he shook his head.

"Cas? Are you okay?" Dean watched as the Angel pulled away putting distance between them, the trench coat finding its way tightly wrapping the Angel. "I am fine. Please give me a moment." Whatever had happened between them, Dean couldn't shake the feeling the buzzing had intensified as he saw reflected in the Angel's eyes: a battle of Will.

_Gabriel sat in a deep trance like state as he concentrated his Grace on digging deep into Castiel's memories. He needed to know what was locked away, what he was doing was beyond risking and stupid not to mention he could easily be tracked by Zachariah's henchmen, but he already knew the vital importance to finding out exactly why the Angels needed and wanted Dean so much they were willing to force Castiel into giving his consent. _


	12. Chapter 12

**Author Note:**

**So sorry for taking so long to update! Mainly because I've been so crazy busy although I have started on the next chapter of this fic and also my other ones! I will update as much as possible in between work, college & sleep but hopefully! HOPEFULLY! I'll have my own laptop back soon (currently borrowing at the moment! I'm really unlucky when it comes to technology!) It was fairly amusing actually.**

**My laptop - Harddrive died on me**  
><strong>Back up laptop - Blue screened me<strong>

**And now I'm using my Dad's netbook which is really tedious to type on! Hahaha!**

**Moving on! Hope you like the update and I promise to update as fast as I can!**

**-Jess**

* * *

><p>Sam closed his eyes sighing deeply who would have thought staying behind to keep track of whatever the hell was going on with all the monster could be so boring. Bobby had taken off to work a case with Rufus something about a bunch of Vampires causing havoc, what was unusual was they were now attacking in the daylight. Dean and Castiel were too working one of the curious cases. From their last phone call Dean had said it was Ghouls but Castiel thought over wise on the subject. Although since Sam had quite a lot of time to research from what he had discovered all the creatures had started to act strangely just after-<p>

"It definitely has something to do with Castiel's crash-landing." Sam's eyes snapped open as he slid off the car hood, his head moving around wildly trying to locate where the voice had come from. Gabriel stood leaning against a disused car, his face distant. Never in the time they had spent together had Sam ever seen Gabriel look so… look so unlike himself. His stomach clenched painfully at the distance between himself and his Angel. "Where have you been?" usually Gabriel would half smirk and make some snappy comeback, and he would purposely stand so close to Sam because he knew it drove him crazy. Gabriel knew exactly how to push Sam's buttons but… the spark that was his Archangel had disappeared. "Just searching, just thought I'd check in on you, so you don't go summoning whenever you please." The words were like a slap across the face. He stared at Gabriel dumbstruck. "Are you okay?" he saw Gabriel swallow slowly his eyes shadowed and sad, the smallest twitch of his lips trying to hold back whatever emotion he was feeling. "Yes Sam, I'm fine. I'd better go, I'll check in-." before Gabriel had the chance to disappear, Sam moved quickly gripping his arms painfully. "No you're not going anywhere, stay with me please. It's not like we have anything else to do right now."

"No Sam I should go-" his words were cut off by Sam's lips against his, stopping all words instantly. Sam gripped the Angel to prevent any escape knowing in the back of his mind, that Gabriel would be strong enough to throw Sam back without even breaking a sweat. Yet he didn't. He stood frozen as Sam tried to get a reaction of sorts. "Gabe, I'm sorry if whatever I've done upset you," Sam pulled back a fraction their lips inches apart. "But I honestly don't know how Dean would react to me sleeping with an Angel." He saw another small twitch of repressing sadness. "When the times right I'll tell but… c'mon you can't stay angry at me forever."

After a moment, Gabriel finally lifted his head and for the first time Sam saw tears filling the hazel eyes. "Sammy, I can sure as hell try." He knew it was supposed to come out as a joke but failed when his voice cracked. "I'm sorry Sammy I ask too much sometimes. You are my… my Charge and I should've known better than to assume you would have been open with your relationship choices."

"Charge?" Gabriel gasped and cursed softly when he realised what he had let slip, he avoided Sam's eyes as a small pink blush rushed across his cheeks. "Yeah about that, I was assigned as your Guardian when you were born, mainly for protection. I have been watching you for your entire life even when you were sleeping with that God awful Demon Ruby." He shuddered a little and turned away quickly trying to hide his embarrassment.

Sam kept his arms wrapped around his Angel as he squirmed a little. "You were spying on me Gabriel? You do realise that's kinda kinky right?" the Archangel shuddered slightly. "Did you enjoy watching me and Ruby?" he pressed his lips to Gabriel's throat. "Or were you jealous?" Gabriel snorted at the question. "No I was not jealous Sam, don't be ridiculous but she sure did mess you up, when you decided to go hunting half wasted." Sam grinned against the Angel's skin. "Something good did come out of it though. I found you."

"_Dean I don't care what you think!" the voice of John Winchester echoed in the darkness. "You'll do what I say and that's an order!" the darkness shifted to sixteen year old Dean holding a gun in his hand, a gift from his Father. His Dad being ex-military insisted that Dean and when Sam was old enough to know how to handle firearms and also defend themselves. "I want to know if I die that you know how to defend yourself if those Angels come by again. They've already had another fight. So get moving now!"_

"_Can you hear me Dean? Listen to my voice." Dean found himself in a dreamlike woodland as he stared trying to locate where the voice had come from. "Do not be afraid, I just need you to listen to me." The voice was soothing; he felt the hairs on his entire body stand on edge. "I need to tell you something about yourself Dean Winchester."_

Castiel sensed a change in Dean's mental sleep patterns, it was only a subtle change but it had already caught his curiosity. He moved to sit on the edge of Dean's bed, his place a hand on his Charge's head smoothing the hair back from the damp skin. Castiel took a deep breath, placing two fingers on his forehead and focused his Grace unaware of what he might discover.

"_Dean you are a very special man." His stomach shifted uncomfortably as the voice tone changed to something softer. "Do you know what I am Dean? I am the Archangel Michael."_

Castiel gasped in shock at what he witnessed in Dean's dream, Michael… his older Brother Michael? The one he had apparently refused to go anywhere near Dean?

"_An Angel? Yeah right give me a break." Dean snorted and rolled his eyes. "If you were an Angel don't you think I could see you?" _

_A moment passed as sixteen year old Dean glanced around, the voice had gone silent as if he was contemplating his next move. "You are correct in what you are saying Dean, but you may find my true form overwhelming. But might I ask a request of you?" he shrugged in reply not sure whether 'Michael' could even see him. "Too come to Earth I require a vessel, there is a very important battle that is required of me. Do you know the name Lucifer?" _


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note:**

**Phew! I have some serious catching up to do! Mega apologises for taking so long to update but here it is! (And it's extra long... [I think] so it makes up for my lack of updating!)** **Yet another late (but not as late as when I updated 'Where you Belong II') :P I sometimes question my abnormal ability to stay up to stupid times and go to work for so hours with very little sleep... Sheer force of Will... hehehe a habit I must break somehow =/**

**Anyway! Thank you for the alerts and reviews they make me very happy :D keep them coming and I am from now on going to try and reply to all reviews (in all my fanfics) because it's only polite! :)**

**I will update when I can so in a couple days once I've gotten my notes sorted for the chapters (Which is usually done in my College time cos I get bored sometimes) I will write it up and post. That's usually the motions... Notes, written draft for reference, type up and post. Ahh chaos! don't you just love it?**

**-Jess**

"Cas what the hell happened?" Dean lay on his bed holding a bloody cloth to his head trying to stop the stream of blood coming from the deep gash. He groaned a little trying to find comfort but failing.

The plan had been a simple seek and destroy mission but once they had tracked down the Ghouls everything backfired literally. Dean had been thrown around like a rag doll crashing into garbage disposal bins, walls and even a window, when Cas didn't answer Dean opened his eyes and forced himself to sit up, everything about the Angel never ceased to surprise him. Castiel sat on the table, his legs crossed, eye closed and face strained with the deepest possible concentration. The fight with the Ghouls had worn out Cas' Grace and that was all Dean could really establish.

All around him a growing force built up in the small Motel room, and he recognised the force. The sensations rubbed against his body, and a growing softness sat on the base of his spine slowly stroking its way up his spine and separating to every possible cell in his body. He felt his throat dry up, his body reacting to the soft tingling, and a very potent burst of arousal warm his stomach and groin. _Shit! _His eyes wide he watched as Castiel's wing appeared in the shadows, whatever Cas was doing it was a sight that never ceased to amaze and transfix him. "Dean?"

"Wha- sorry did you say something?" he blinked several times clearing his head. "I asked if you were okay?" the Angel nodded pointedly to the open wound on Dean's head that was finally starting to show signs of healing. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine Cas. But what were you doing?" now the last thing Dean had expected to see made him let out a small laugh of disbelief. "Cas are you blushing?" the Angel now had a healthy shade a pink spread across his cheekbones and down his neck; he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "I believe I may have to find a secluded area if I wish to heal my Grace after battle." The blush grew heavier at each passing moment until Dean realised where the blue eyes were staring, he glanced down and smiled sheepishly. "Want to explain?" of course he had a vague idea but rather then guessing he would have preferred Castiel to explain, not to mention he liked the idea of being able to make an Angel of the Lord blush so furiously.

"I would have thought it was obvious." He nodded towards the obvious bulge in Dean's jeans. "Yeah I get that Cas, but still better explain then me guessing." Castiel slipped off the table and moved away a little. "This may come as a shock to you Dean but my Grace has… attached itself to you, it is a natural occurrence," Castiel stopped considering his choice of words carefully, he quickly ran through possible half truths but the last thing he wanted was to tell Dean that he was his potential mate. "When a Guardian is given their Charge it is like a bonded contract, which is why Angels have to give permission for others to come near their Charge." A small ache of guilt settled in his stomach as he carried on. "Although with my current state regarding my Grace it is not one strong structure but divided and it tends to escape when I am healing myself." He nibbled his lip; he settled his gaze had moved from Dean's groin to a small dot on the wall he could not look Dean in the eye. "When a Mortal is in such close contact with an Angel, the escaped Grace can cause… feelings of arousal and lust."

Dean felt the awkwardness in the air as Cas finished his explanation, the blue eyes transfixed with something on the wall. "So that'll happen every time?" Cas only nodded. "The more you are exposed, the more arousal you will feel until basic instinct will take over."

"So basically what you're saying is, is the more I'm exposed to your Grace there's a chance I will jump you?" Castiel cleared his throat as he moved back again putting a greater distance between them. "Yes, but it is a gradual build not instantaneous."

As Dean moved through the sewers flashing his beam of light around, he could not help but replay that conversation. He could admit already he was attracted to Castiel but what he now questioned was whether. His attraction to Cas was his own or the manipulation of Castiel's Grace. He wanted to ask, God did he but he could tell that the topic made Castiel uncomfortable and would rather not be put on the spot. "Do you feel anything Cas?"

He looked over his shoulder to see Castiel keeping a very precise distance between them. "I'm not gonna jump you Cas, c'mon we should stay close just in case." Sometimes Dean could hit himself for talking to soon but oh sweet irony, as the words left his mouth he found himself gripped by the neck and thrown down to the floor.

Two Ghouls grinned one holding Dean down the other making a direct route towards Castiel who was taken completely by surprise from the ambush. "Cas! Run!" the words were barely heard as the Ghoul's hand tightened around his throat. "Now, now Dean don't be such a spoil sport." Dean stared into the dark eyes of the Ghoul, it's face stained with blood and the stench making him gag. "I've always wondered what a Angel would taste like." The grip tightened as Dean was pulled up and slammed into the wall. "Although I bet you're wondering the same thing, because I can smell him on you." His eyes widened at the words. "Was he tasty as he looks Dean?" the Ghoul licked it's dry lips, drops of salvia sliding down its chin and it grinned. "Oh I see how it is, how curious."

Castiel's growled deep in his throat as the second Ghoul approached his eyes gleaming madly, Dean would be unable to sense the power but Castiel could feel the tiniest fraction of his crash landing power seeping around the creature. "Thanks for the power boost Angel." He crouched low and deep into a defensive manner waiting for the attack, his eyes never once leaving the Ghoul. "I never thought I'd be alive to feel the power of an Angel, drive you mad unless you don't find the right release." The Ghoul holding Dean against the wall raised a head and stroked a single finger down his face. "The right release, it's the best high and there are so many different outlets to choose from." Dean clenched his jaw painfully as the Ghoul leaned in close. "Killing, eating… _fucking._" His eyes shot straight to Castiel who had froze completely. "You wanna know how those meals go like that?" the evil grin made Dean's insides turn cold and chill. "It takes the greatest talent to fuck and eat at the same time but sometimes… we get a little ahead of ourselves."

"I'm gonna fucking kill you." The Ghoul shushed Dean's threat as it started slide its hand over his body, testing the muscles and flesh until it slid way to close to comfort towards Dean's crotch. "Oh you're just about my type Dean."

Each word the Ghoul near Dean spoke Castiel felt the greatest build up of possessiveness no one had a right to touch his Charge, he closed his eyes as his Grace clashed with his self control and emotions. The strong build up lit up his eyes blinding the Ghoul in front of him. One quick movement removed the head without even giving the creature a chance to react. Castiel allowed his Grace to flow out of him freely seeking out Dean and whatever was threatening him.

"Well look at that."

Castiel moved forward gripping the Ghoul by the throat and in the same motion disconnecting the contact it had with Dean, he lifted the creature up squeezing until eyes bulged. "Do not touch MY HUMAN!" his anger flared pushing Dean back and holding him in place as he threw the Ghoul into the nearest wall, his fingers digging deeper drawing blood and cracking the connection which kept the head intact.

Dean watched in morbid fascination as Castiel's wings appeared spread to the full length as one last, he saw Castiel's fist twitch and heard the dull thump of the head falling on the floor.

"Shit Cas, what the hell was that?" slowly Castiel turned around folding his wings into his back, the bright glow dying in his eyes and returning them back to the bright blue. "No one has the right to touch you." Still unable to move, Dean felt a twitch of nerves as Castiel moved forward his eyes boring into Dean's. "You are mine and mine only."

"Okay Cas, whatever you say. But maybe you should umm meditate or something?" he smiled nervously as the Angel invaded his personal space their noses almost brushing. "I am fine Dean, do you feel my Grace calling you?" it was true now that the danger was gone, Dean allowed himself to register the changes.

Silently he cursed the mixture of adrenaline and the invisible brush of Castiel's Grace. His heart pounded forcing blood to move around his body but focusing mainly on going south to where the soft tingling had taken permanent residence, he tried to ignore the tightness building in his groin but he could not escaped the dark blue eyes burning with lust. "My Grace is always calling to you Dean, it wants you and wants me to realise the same." _Was that a… confession? _"Cas… what are you saying?" their foreheads brushed as Castiel looked down, he released one of Dean's hands and brought it down to his groin, with a single press realisation and understanding took its place. "Angels are discreet creatures Dean but they are committed to protect those important to them."

He knew this wasn't completely Castiel talking whatever had happened put Dean's nerves on edge yet something changed between them. He felt his body heat up at Castiel's closeness, a small niggling thought found its way into his head silently egging him on. He swallowed once as he took in the Angel's features. Delicate yet strong, those lips… the deliberate brush of hipbones against his. Lifting the one hand he could move, he brushed his fingers over the Angel's features the tips of his fingers on Castiel's chin.

Castiel made a small sound a whimper at the contact as Dean lifted the chin so close their lips were inches apart. Taking in one single breath he pressed his lips against the Angel's.


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note**

**Very quick update mainly because I kinda got threatened to be poked by a Fork... Yes a Fork :P Funny story behind it but still amusing! It's little things like that, that make my day :D **

**tmmdeathwishraven - Legend pure and simple! [Although I doubt the power of her Fork cannot compare to the Spork!] So mainly updated due to that review :) but please don't get any ideas that threatening me will cutlery will make me update any faster, but I'm the paranoid type so anything's possible really!**

**I do appreciate reviews and if you have any questions regarding the chapter or previous please don't hesitate to ask, I will try and answer them the best of my ability without giving too much away! **

**And from now on I will be replying to all reviews! :) **

**And excuse any grammar/spelling errors or poor paragraphing [enjoy the story and don't worry about anything else!] **

**And I will see... write? umm in my next update!**

**-Jess**

****[Also like mentioned in chapter 11 - Castiel is unaware of Gabriel unlocking the memories so the italics is for our/your benefit until the time's right for Dean and Castiel to know.]****

* * *

><p>"B-Bobby! Bobby slow down!" Sam with his phone held tight to his ear blindly reached for the nearest piece of paper and pencil as he quickly noted down what Bobby was saying. "Are you sure it said that?" he winched at Bobby's curse of 'of course you idjit!' he silently mouthed what the Older Hunter was saying just as the call was disconnected in midsentence. "Damn!" Sam tried to redial but unable to get through, he picked up the paper. "Seems plenty of my Baby Brother's Grace has really gone around."<p>

The exact predictable reaction left Sam's body as his spine stiffened and heart missed several beats. He knelt down his forehead on the desk as he tried to slow his heart down. "Whoops didn't scare you now did I Sammy-Boy?" Sam could only scowl against the desk; he could feel Gabriel's presence behind him. "Whacha doing Sammy?"

He could only groan as Gabriel's sudden childlike question since it was obvious [well clearly only to him]. "I'm trying to get my heart back into a decent non lethal rhythm." He turned his head seeing Gabriel watching him bemused, a large cheeky grin on his face. "Whyyyy?" Sam could only groan again and close his eyes. "You know why, now what do you want?"

"Oh nothing thought I'd be polite and come say hello…"he trailed off taking the quickly sprawled note and reading it with profound interest. "Vamps attacking in daylight, Ghouls keeping one form rather then changing and a Wendigo out hunting earlier then it should." Sam peeked out of one eyes seeing Gabriel squint to make out the rest of his note, his lips slowly pronouncing what he could make out. "Gabriel I'm pretty sure you have another reason to be here?" the Angel dropped the note and climbed on to the table crossing his legs like he was about to meditate. "Yeah! I do, ya see Sammy I've been working on unlocking Castiel memories but I needed somewhere safe to do so," he glanced around his eyes flickering before closing them and taking in several deep breaths. "Keep your guard up Sammy cos you're gonna need it."

"_All you need to do Dean is say 'yes' and we can work together to fight Lucifer and stop his final plan." _

_Dean backed away his body trembling he knew about Lucifer. "Don't run away Dean! You run and your Little Brother is in danger." The words soft and dangerous made Dean's head ache like a really bad migraine he looked up into the sky. "What do you mean 'my Little Brother is in danger?" the voice sighed in annoyance as if Dean's question was unnecessary. "You are special but so is your Brother although I have had difficulty locating him but all that matters is I found you Dean. So what are you going to do? Risk your Brother's life?" he bit down on his hard tasting blood. _

"_What happens if I do say yes?" his voice shook in fear as he waited for the voice to respond. "I will take over your body but we will work as a team to stop evil from coming to this Earth." _

_He kept moving back unit his body hit something solid and hard he barely had a chance to look what it was. "If I do say yes… will you make sure no one hurts Sammy?" _

"_Of course." _

Dean and Castiel moaned into each other's lips as Dean slid his tongue into Castiel's mouth and slowly stroked it against the Angel's soft tongue. He tasted like nothing he had ever tasted before [and the fucking Ghoul was right!] he gripped the tan trench coat changing their positions pushing Castiel against the wall as he clasped the Angel's face in his hands.

There was so much Dean wanted to do with Castiel, he wanted so much to remove every item of clothing and mark the beautiful shimmering skin. Making sure no one ever dared come near him. He winced as Castiel dug his fingers deeply into his left shoulder; he knew he would bruise later but what the hell! He pulled back only briefly to look at Castiel's hand on his shoulder there was something so significant about the way that hand was positioned on his shoulder.

_Dean opened his mouth the word on the tip of his tongue he looked into the sky. "Then ye-" the word was cut off complete by a gust of wind knocking him back to the floor. "Michael! Stay away from my Charge!" A new voice, gruffer and menacing rang out disrupting the silence he felt an immense power on his shoulder gripping it tightly. He flinched at the power. "Castiel, how dare you interrupt!" both voices now rang out around Dean as he tried to understand. "You have no right touching or even talking to my Charge!" _

Without much encouragement Dean pushed Castiel up making the Angel wrap his legs around his waist giving him access to grind freely against the clothed groin. He could feel the distinct hardness his mouth watered against Castiel's as his mind flickered images of his mouth wrapped around that erection. He groaned, his body holding up the Angel's body giving his hands a chance to explore the body.

_The clash of voice around Dean made him kneel down and cover his ears they were both so intense, his eyes watered at the growing pain of the ringing in his head. "I will only say this once Michael and once only. Back off!" _

Gabriel's eyes snapped open as his gasped painfully falling sideways inches away from falling off the desk but thanks to Sam for catching him. "Wow." Sam supported Gabriel's head feeling the sheen of sweat against his hand. "What happened?" Sam had no idea what had just happened. "Seems Michael got a little to eager…" Sam's fingers pushed the hair from Gabriel's head the tips tracing over the Angel's forehead. "And royally pissed Castiel off."

Castiel threaded his fingers through Dean's short hair he loved the coarseness against his palms, he practically purred in his throat as Dean's hand slid underneath his shirt tracing over the soft muscles and moving up to his hardened nipples. Castiel bit his lip, throwing his head back wanting Dean's other hand to move elsewhere. "Dean… please… lower." He jerked his head down in the direction of his discomfort. Dean grinned against his lips. "Patience Cas patience." He twitched shifting his hips and tightening his thighs around Dean's waist.

Underneath Dean's fingers he felt Castiel's skin heat up to the impossible. "Cas you're so hot." He slid his lips down the Angel's neck playing special attention to the small crevice at the base of his throat and collarbone. "M-my Grace." Was all the Angel managed his sentence lost at the sensations of Dean's lips on his throat. "Your Grace?" Castiel's fingers deepened into Dean's shoulder. "Hey by gentle Cas." He traced the tip of his tongue along Castiel's jaw. "Stop playing Dean." With raised eyebrows Dean pulled back, his Angel was flushed, his eyes were blown out to the darkest blue possible and wings stretched out showing off the impossible beauty. "I'm not playing Cas, just enjoying the opportunity." He grinned again placing his lips against Castiel's and finally moving his hips slowly and finally! _Finally! _Moving his hand towards the button of the slacks.

_Yes! Yes! Yes! _Castiel chanted in his head his Grace flaring more heat it was impossible to concentrate on anything else. Dean's fingers made little work of the button and zip before dipping his fingers tentatively into the opening…

Dean's fingers suddenly stopped when he heard a shrill ring from his pocket, he looked at Castiel's whose face had frozen completely. "Just a minute." He reached into his pocket with his free hand and leaving his other still inside the Angel's slack. "Yeah?" Dean looked into the Angel's eyes as his fingers searched out the hard flesh. "I'm a bit busy Sammy, could I call you back?" he shifted slightly letting Castiel slid to his feet as his searching fingers traced the hardness. "Yeah Cas is fine. Why?" Dean's stroking fingers stopped only briefly as his forehead creased. "Is Gabriel okay?" Castiel stiffened a little at the sound of his Brother's name being said, Dean mouthed 'He's okay' with a reassuring nod. Castiel held back a sudden gasp. Dean promptly turned him around so he was facing the wall wrapping his fingers around the Angel's cock slowly milking. "Okay. We've almost finished here," Castiel leaned his head against the wall biting the inside of his mouth to repress any sounds. "That is really interesting Sammy."

Castiel's head rolled on to Dean's shoulder he felt the Hunter trace his nose to underneath his neck and nuzzling the skin. "Okay, I'll ring you when we're on the way."

The snap of the phone closing barely made it through Castiel's head as he watched the Hunter's hand move in his slacks. "Sorry about that Cas, Sam tends to have pretty bad timing." The Angel rolled his eyes back not sure what to say in reply or whether he even could, his breaths came in short hard pants. The Hunter gripped his cock tightly squeezing the hard flesh jerking in quick movements. "As much as I'd like to prolong this we really have to move. And I'd personal prefer somewhere less…" he kissed Castiel's neck moving his mouth to his ear. "Somewhere less messy plus I'm not to keen on performing near corpses." Castiel let out a small mixture of a laugh and cry, he felt his hips move with Dean's hand doubling the sensation his hand moved behind him and grabbed Dean's thigh for support.

"How long will Dean and Cas be?" Sam sat on the couch with Gabriel holding his close; the Archangel had yet to open his eyes after whatever he had done. "He didn't say probably a day or so." Gabriel ghosted a smile as he lifted himself into a sitting position his hazel eyes staring into Sam's he bit his lip like he wanted to say something.

'_Moments of weakness' _Gabriel thought there were some words on the tip of his tongue that he so wanted to say. "I don't know when I'll ever get to say this Sam." He leaned forward brushing his lips against the Hunter's. "But I-"

"Sorry to break up your little moment but Gabriel I have news."


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note**

**Short A/N today but thank you the reviews and will update as soon as I can (Currently got a chest/throat infection so it might take a while to update cos right now I feel proper rough).  
><strong>

**Hope you like the update and will update again as soon as :)**

**-Jess**

* * *

><p>"Balthazar this better be important." Sam's blood ran cold when he heard Gabriel's response to the interruption he felt the pinch of irritation associated with it. "Oh I'm sorry were you about to say something important Gabriel?" he smirked knowing how intimate the moment was and what importance of whatever Gabriel was about to say held. Gabriel moved swiftly startling Sam in the process for some reason he could feel Gabriel's frustration and irritation tingle throughout his body and hit in straight in the stomach.<p>

Maybe frustrated was understatement because Gabriel was furious he stood inches away from Balthazar his Grace slowly leaking through his control. "This. Better. Be. Important. Balthazar." He growled before switching and snarling something in Enochian that even made both Sam and Balthazar flinch with the tone.

Balthazar bowed his head quickly muttering a reply that sounded like an apology; Sam watched the Angels interactions feel Gabriel slowing calm down. "I do apologise Gabriel but I have news." For once Balthazar sounded sincere but also like a child who had been severely scolded by a parent. "Well?"

Gabriel turned and sat back down near Sam his body shaking a little with repressed rage, now Sam was curious he had rarely seen Gabriel almost loose his rag. Sure he didn't have much to compare to as Castiel was socially awkward and Balthazar seemed to enjoy pushing buttons and disappearing to celebrate his new found freedom, Gabriel was the most calm and human… with a very twisted sense of humour. "It would be best if Dean and Castiel were here also-" Sam felt a rush of cold air slap his face, as Balthazar was cut off in midsentence. "Ah I think I may have said the wrong thing."

* * *

><p>For once in a long time Balthazar felt guilt for interrupting what he knew was a very important moment for Gabriel it didn't take him long to track the Archangel he found Gabriel sitting on the roof of what looked like an abandoned house. "What do you want?"<p>

Balthazar sat down beside Gabriel trying to find the best way of apologising without actually sounding like it was an apology. "So how long has you been feeling something for the Moose?" he shifted when Gabriel sent him a death glare. "Not that it's any of your business Balthazar but a while and thank to you I might not be able to tell Sam how I truly feel. Thanks for that." Balthazar rubbed the back of his neck. "Look I'll just come out and say this. I'm sorry Gabriel but what I have to say about what I found out is of great importance."

All the Archangel did was sigh sadly. "And I'm sure Gabriel, you will be able to tell Sammy-Boy what you feel for him. It's not the end of the world… well not yet anyway, now can we please go?"

Gabriel buried his face in his knees as he repressed all the emotion.

Sadness

Annoyance

Disappointment

Anger

"Yeah sure c'mon let's go."

* * *

><p>Sam snapped his phone shut as he looked up to the two Angels in the room. Balthazar was sipping at some whiskey and Gabriel stared silently at something on the wall. "Dean and Cas are on their way." He expected a snarky response from Balthazar but he just nodded and Gabriel remained silent. "Okay what's happening? Gabriel? Balthazar?" he waited yet both remained silent and pretending they hadn't even heard what Sam had said or asked.<p>

He stepped towards Gabriel and kneeled in front of him he fingers on the Archangel's knees. "Gabriel, you were going to say something earlier. What was it?"

"It was nothing Sammy, absolutely nothing just drop it okay." He flickered a glance to Balthazar who looked almost remorseful. Now Sam was suspicious. "Okay something's going on here anyone wanna clue me in?"

Sam lifted a hand forcing Gabriel to look up, what he saw in Gabriel's eyes made his heart clench. The hazel eyes were glazed over with tears the whites slowly turning red. "Balthazar what did you say to him?"

Balthazar looked purely outraged as he stood up and crossed his arms. "Oh how nice accuse and blame me for Gabriel's lack of ability to control his emotions. In all honesty Mud Monkey you have no right even blaming me for anything, no your place." Sam immediately stood up only to find Gabriel holding him back his grip tightening. "I'm fine. Now both of you calm down I have very little patience for either of you right now."

* * *

><p>Castiel heard the conversation and felt the tension emanating from the house as they arrived back, he was grateful Dean seemed unaware but whatever happened it made him shift. "What's wrong?"<p>

"I am not sure." Before Dean even had the chance of parking up the car Castiel disappeared.

He appeared finding Gabriel's holding back Sam and Balthazar who seemed to be shaking a little trying to keep control of whatever had been exchanged. "Ah finally! Castiel decides to make an appearance about bloody time! Now can I get started?" Castiel with raised eyebrows noticed Gabriel and sensed underneath the guard he had placed over his Grace the pure cry of pain just briefly sensing it was agony even for Castiel.

He jumped a little when Dean appeared placing a hand on his shoulder he was just as curious with what was going on. "Have we missed something?" Castiel looked up into Dean's face and traced it back to Sam. "Sammy anything you'd like to say?"

"No." with the single word he pulled himself free from Gabriel and put distance between himself, his Brother and all the Angels. "So what's so important that you needed us all here Balthazar?"

It took several minutes for the tension to settle Gabriel remained distanced from Sam. Castiel kept close to Dean and Balthazar he sat back down.

"There have been whispers that Zachariah is on the search for Dean here, it seems Michael is getting impatient and Castiel's powers aren't up to scratch but what's interesting is… I have discovered who protected Dean and Sam when they were younger. You recall that at their young ages neither had their ribs tagged but seemed… hidden." Gabriel jerked his head as Castiel remained blank but something seemed familiar. "Well it turns out after Michael and Baby Brother Lucifer had their first pissing match, Lucifer barely survived and went into hiding not wanting to fight anymore. But we all know what Michael is like and… it seemed from the whispers that Lucifer is the one who protected Dean and Sam here."

* * *

><p><em>Lucifer groaned in pain and he fell to the dirty floor. "No more." He murmured. "NO MORE! DO YOU HEAR ME MICHAEL! NO MORE!" gritting his teeth he cut his hand on a rock allowing the blood to run freely. While muttering several ancient incantations under his breath he drew numerous complicated patterns on the floor. "Enough of this fighting, I want peace." He flinched as he connected all the patterns up and leaning back. "With the blood spilt…" he drew another symbol. "I will place an ancient protection on the Winchester bloodline." He closed his eyes using what was left of his Grace. "No more fighting a battle which never should be fought." His head buzzed and eyes closed wanting so much rest. "With the blood used I will protect Dean and Sam Winchester."<em>

* * *

><p>"So what exactly did Lucifer do?" Castiel shuddered leaning back into Dean for some form of comfort as he tried to process the information. "Blood ritual, a really old one. He used his own blood to keep Dean and Sam safe. It worked until Michael got lucky and found Dean."<p>

Dean snorted letting Castiel lean against him. "Dude I think I'd remember meeting Michael you must've got your facts wrong." Balthazar stared daggers at Dean. "Actually it was thanks to Castiel who saved your arse and did the logical thing of… what was it that you did Castiel? Repress the memories rather then remove them?" Castiel's blue eyes remained blank but the crease in his forehead showed he was trying to understand. Balthazar stared into Castiel's eyes for a moment. "Ah you did repress them naughty naughty Castiel isn't that the rule to remove the memories?"

A slow pulse settled into Castiel's brain as slowly it started to make sense. The dream he had looked into… "Well anyway after Castiel repressed those memories. Castiel as you can imagine was furious and our Father punished Michael by locking him away but Zachariah being the loyal bitch servant decided to release Michael early since our Father is currently MIA. Now to more pressing matters."

Balthazar stood up and cracked his knuckles looking only at Dean. "Castiel can't hide you forever since his Grace is in better words useless, so now I believe it's time to tag your ribs Dean, who would like the honour?" he glanced from Castiel to Gabriel. "No one? Okay." Castiel held up a hand to stop Balthazar.

"Dean is my Charge."

Castiel turned around pushing Dean down until he sat on the desk. "This will only hurt for a moment." Before Dean could even think of an answer, searing knives of fire spread across his chest making tears springe to his eyes. "What the hell was that?" Dean gripped his chest as the pain vanished. "Enochian sigils they will hide you from every Angel in creation."

"That's great but a little warning so what about Sam?"

Dean looked over to his Brother who was rubbing his ribs like he remembered the pain. "Cas what about Sam?"

"It is not necessary Dean, Sam's ribs have already been tagged."


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note**

**So I'm back! I hope everyone had a great Christmas and New Year! Mine was for better words... Busy. I cannot wait until I get away from Retail because it sucks the life out of you! **

**Anyway! I'll be updating as much as I can between work, college and other things so I hope you like the update :) **

**-Jess**

* * *

><p>"Hold on a second, just hold on. What do you mean Sam's ribs have already been tagged?" Dean rubbed his sore ribs while looking from Sam whose face showed a hint of guilt, Gabriel who was looking everywhere but at Sam and Balthazar seemed to have lost complete interest in the new revelations, which had just been discovered. Dean heard Balthazar sigh. "What little Cassie here means is that someone has already done the honour of tagging your brothers ribs, now should I point out who did it, because <em>it is <em>blatantly and very painfully obvious." Dean's eyes widened and he scoffed as it all became clear. "Sam are you serious Gabriel? So how long's it been going on for?"

Past – Gabriel and Sam

"Gabe, I'm really not to sure about this." Sam saw Gabriel shrug as he reconsidered the offer the Archangel had just made. "It would keep you considerably more safer and I wouldn't have to worry about you as much." Sam's eyebrows rose at the statement as he pulled Gabriel close pushing him on to the bed and straddling his hips. "You worry about me often do you Gabriel?" the light flush bled into the Archangel's cheeks and down his neck, he cleared his throat struggling against Sam's weight. "Don't let it get to your head Sammy." He grabbed the Hunter by the arms changing their position. "It doesn't happen very often, so is that a yes or no?" Gabriel tapped his fingers on Sam's stomach as he watched the Hunter make a decision, he could see the cogs turning in Sam's eyes. "Okay, I won't bother asking whether it's going to hurt." Gabriel smirked. "It's virtually painless, I mean Sammy would I lie to you?"

Present 

"Sam you promised, you promised after the whole Ruby crap you wouldn't do it again!" Dean clenched his fists as he glared at his brother, considering what he had done with Cas he shouldn't be angry but it was different. "Dean listen," Sam stepped forward blocking Gabriel from Dean's eye line. "It's different with Gabriel and it wasn't like I planned for it to happen I swear."

Past Discovery of Ruby

Dean ran his fingers through his hair completely ignoring his brother's pleading eyes. "Dean if you just let explain." All Dean could do was pace. _'How was it possible!' _he thought over and over. "Okay Sam, explain and it better be good."

Several small things happened at once as Sam got his thoughts together, he watched trying to keep his anger in check as he brain continued to process his most recent discovery. The Demon: Ruby.

Dean had been trying to track her down for his most recent hunt now the last thing he had even expected to see was his brother! His baby brother in bed with her, she had gotten her claws into him but what annoyed him the most even though he was banging a Demon was how Sam was unable to talk to him about what had caused the weakness.

"Things were difficult after Dad died and Ruby offered to help find the ones responsible."

Present 

Sam knew Dean was thinking about the day he had discovered Ruby, but that bitch was dead and buried but the memories continued to stay clear and unwavering. "I didn't tell you about Gabriel because I knew you would react the exact same way as when you found out about Ruby." He heard a noise of disgust and turned to see Gabriel with folded arms, his eyes narrowed dangerously. "Don't you dare compare our relationship discovery to that bitch Ruby, and Sam that's a warning." Everyone stilled or shifted uncomfortably feeling the raise of power coming from Gabriel. "Dean I'll tell you straight, I never intended a relationship to happen with Sam believe me it was the last thing I expected. I had been watching him for years and when I saw him about to be killed..." Gabriel broke off running a hand through his hair feeling frustration build when he couldn't find the right words.

Dean fell against the desk using it as support he couldn't even look at his brother.

Castiel slowly took the information in he could feel Dean's anger and distress about Sam's secret, he allowed his eyes to look deep into Sam's soul staring straight trying to find a reasoning and understanding as he turned his attention back to Dean he saw what Dean feared. "Dean you believe Gabriel will use and hurt your brother like that Demon did?" Dean glanced at Castiel and nodded; with narrowed eyes Castiel moved towards Sam and placed his hand on his chest. He took a deep breath allowing his Grace to seep into Sam and touch his soul.

He felt all the emotion Sam had hidden away, the death of his parents, being used by Ruby but… there something different a warmth and brightening of colour when he met Gabriel. He wanted to explore further but pulled his hand away and came back into reality.

'_Was it possible… that Sam Winchester feels love for my brother?' _he chewed his lip as he looked at Gabriel. _'And my brother… does he feel for the Winchester?' _

Castiel and Gabriel 

Both Angels sat on the roof of Bobby Singer's house looking into the sky. "It used to be so much easier when it didn't involve Charges." Gabriel sighed as he fell on to his back and stretching. "Who would've thought it would happen to me… me Gabriel the Archangel falling for a human."

Sam and Dean had gone their separate ways to stop any more arguments or discussions regarding Sam's recent eye opening secret. "It is understandable Gabriel, the Winchesters are extremely special and it is an honour to be their Guardians." Gabriel snorted as he smirked at his baby brother. "Oh Cassie, you just wait until Dean pops your little Angel cherry because once you've experienced what I have you'll be…"he smirk widened as he noticed a small blush. "My, my Cassie so you have been experimenting with Dean-O." Castiel cleared his throat. "My Grace got the best of me."

Gabriel nodded. "Sure, sure. Absolutely that's what they all say until your on your back panting and moaning for something else."

Sam and Dean 

Sam had followed Dean into the scrapyard all he wanted to do was explain. "Dean if you just listen to me and let me explain." He could understand why his brother was angry but judging by the way he and Castiel were getting on it would be cruel if Dean could be happy and he couldn't.

"Sam… you don't need to explain. I'm not angry because of the Gabriel thing I'm angry because you didn't just tell me."

Sam let out a laugh of disbelief. "So if I came up to you and said 'oh yeah by the way Dean, I'm sleeping with an Archangel.' You'd be okay with it?" like clockwork Dean turned around his eyes wide. "Oh so you're sleeping with him as well? Are you serious?" Sam felt his face warm.

"How long has it been going on for Sam?" with his face on fire he thought of calculating the exact years, month, days, hours and minutes but thought best to avoid those. "A couple years, it's been really on and off at first it was just sex but I don't know… it's different now."

_Zachariah slammed his fists down as he trace on Dean Winchester disappeared, he had been so close to finding the mud monkey and returning him to Michael. He flinched at the thought of telling Michael because he knew from experience that Michael would cause all kinds of trouble out of his anger. He wanted Dean Winchester… _

"_Michael… Sir. I'm sorry but I have lost the trace of the Winchester." He squeezed his eyes shut waiting for punishment yet it never came; instead he listened to what the light above him was saying. "Find Lucifer? What good would come out of finding him? He's been in hiding for decades since that fight." _

_The light flared. "Yes! Yes I understand Sir, I will start right away!"_


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note**

**Hi guys :) An update finally! I hope you like it, it's been in note form for a couple days it's just finding the time to type it up (which I've finally managed to do!) Also I know it's bad but I've had an idea for another AU. At the moment I'm juggling quite a few at the moment so I think I might leave the new one for now until I've written a few chapters so it's not a long time for the update! **

**I have got notes for 'Bounty' so hopefully I'll update as soon as... and 'Boy will be Boys' thats one of the side I'll update when I have ideas which I do but not quite in chapter form, I just need to figure out what's going where. Also 'Where you Belong II' is the same really. I might leave two of them and work on this one, 'Bounty' and my new AU but it just depends... I don't really want to stretch myself to thin and end up with a crappy chapter cos I haven't got much inspiration. **

**Well we'll see what happens :) **

**Apologies for the mental babbling of what might be going on with my current fics but I just don't want anyone to think I've forgotten about them or anything! I will update as soon as and I promise! **

**Don't forget to review and leave your feedback :) it will help! *hugs***

**-Jess**

* * *

><p><em>When someone speaks of Heaven the speak of peace and light, once a person passes they go into their own personal Heaven a place that fills them with happiness without a second though. Castiel's personal favourite Heaven was that of an autistic man everything seemed simpler and the Heaven itself held a sense of calm where nothing else mattered. Although hidden in the deepest regions was a place of darkness, it was feared amongst all the Angels and Archangels no one ever wanted to be trapped in that place, some would be casual and simply call it a 'Prison' but it was worse mainly because whispers spoke that no one had ever escaped.<em>

Castiel sagged against the chains wrapped around his body the sigil marked metal burning into his skin, he bit his lips to repress small cries of pain that wanted to escape. Around him he sensed eyes watching him for a moment weakness.

"So Castiel, how are you liking your new home?" instinctively his Grace flared up at the voice. Zachariah leaned casually against the wall a smile stretching out on his lips. "No matter what you to do me I will not give up Dean." He lifted his head seeing a dangerous flicker cross over Zachariah's face as the smile disappeared and the same lips tightened. "You know what Castiel, I can honestly say I've liked you a lot more then the others you want to know why?"

Without waiting for an answer which Castiel took as more a rhetorical question and didn't even see the point of answering the question, he waited for the answer his body tensing up. "Why you ask?" the upper Angel asked casually. Castiel swallowed in fear. "Because you were different, sure the others followed orders but you somehow broke free from that." Zachariah turned away from Castiel. "And with that kind of ability you could've done so well for yourself." He heard a problematic sigh escape his boss as he turned this time with an Angel blade in his hands. "You have a good head on your shoulder boy, yet you choose to disregard every order from me and even Michael to protect that blasted mud monkey!"

"My Guardianship cannot be overruled by orders Zachariah, and I will not give up Dean Winchester no matter what you do to me." Castiel strained against the chains letting them burn deeper into his flesh, the scent of burnt flesh filling the room. Both Angels stared into each other's eyes both trying to determine who would make the next move, after a small space of time Zachariah turned away. "I really hoped I wouldn't have to do this Castiel but you're really leaving me no other option. We need Dean Winchester and if you're not going to give him up willingly…"

* * *

><p>Castiel was jarred awake by the Impala's attempt to stay steady on the uneven road. He glanced away warily first at Dean who was concentrating on the road a head then quickly out the window. "Sorry." He jumped again. "W-what?" he saw Dean out the corner of his eye watching him, a shadowed look of curiosity on his face. "Thought Angels didn't need to sleep."<p>

"That is true but it is not of import, have there been any successful leads?"

It had been a couple days since the discovery of Sam and Gabriel's relationship but also a group agreement to search of Lucifer. Sometimes even when Dean thought over the conversation he had had with Balthazar, Gabriel, Cas and Sammy. Searching and finding Lucifer would definitely give them the upper hand especially since Cas and Balthazar's boss was on the constant look out. "Nope. Nothing from Sam, think Gabriel and Balthazar will check in?"

That was a good question, mainly because Castiel was unsure of how Gabriel would be feeling… and when he meant feeling. He meant _feeling_. "I am sure they will check in when they find something of importance."

A small silence stretched between Hunter and Angel neither particular sure what to say. "So how will we know that Lucifer is around?"

Castiel made a couple small humming noises as he considered how to answer the question. "It is determined to whether Gabriel can sense him before anyone else. Before Lucifer left Heaven, he and Gabriel were very close. Close enough to develop a very sacred and special bond, the same I myself have with Gabriel. If Lucifer does indeed stepped foot on Earth from wherever he is hiding we can guarantee Gabriel will sense it before anyone else."

It was sometime later Castiel found himself in a Motel room with Dean, he watched as his Charge paced around the room his phone attached to his ear. "No! Sammy, you listen to me. If you find anything connected with Lucifer or hell any other Angel you ring me straight away!" the anger being released of Dean made Castiel flinch. He did not need his Grace to know what it felt like for a sibling to hurt one another. "If I find out you've gone after them alone I will knock you on your ass so hard you won't be able to get up. Do you hear me!"

He heard parts of Sam's reply as he averted his eyes quickly so Dean did not know he had been listening or paying attention. "Cas, how do you cope with Gabriel and Balthazar?" Dean threw his phone on one of the beds as he sat down at the small table. "I do not understand what you are asking."

Dean ran his fingers through his hair frustrated. "I mean have any of your brothers kept secrets from you?" he received a confused look until something clicked. "I-I am not sure Dean, if I could answer that question I would but…" he chewed his lips trying to decide whether he should tell Dean about his 'dream'. "I believe you are lucky to have one brother he maybe conflicted but everything he does is to try and help you."

Dean's face creased at the statement. "Why would your brothers go around fucking demons? Drinking demon bitch juice? And almost accepting a soul deal?" Castiel cringed as he head started to ache he heard voices shout and fade in and out several times. "No, but my brothers and sisters follow orders without question, and judging by the way my memory is coming back I am informed to show they do not care about me."

Castiel felt his throat clog up as he turned away trying to focus on something to remove the range of emotions running through his body and mind. Even his Grace clicked at the realisation. "Dean you are lucky to have a brother like Sam. Believe me Angels like Balthazar and Gabriel are rare, a good Angel follows orders…" he turned his back on Dean letting his head droop sadly. "Bad Angels… are punished and sent to prison to endure the worst torture imaginable."

"_C'mon Castiel! Do you really want to endure this for much longer?" Zachariah pulled the bloodied tip from Castiel's shoulder slow enough to make the blaze of fire etch the skin and wound. "Give up Dean Winchester and this will all be over. You can go back to how you were before all this nonsense. _

"Cas! Cas! Cas!" someone or something pulled Castiel from his thoughts as he found himself leaning against the wall. Dean kneeled in front of him his green eyes filled with concern. "Dude! What happened?" he slid around Cas' and pulled him up holding the unsteady Angel until they got to one of the bed. "Are your memories coming back?" Dean pulled off the constricting trenchcoat and loosened the blue tie. Why Castiel had chosen clothing like that was beyond him but he wanted to make sure the Angel was comfortable. "Yes." Dean watched as unaware of his action Castiel lifted his hand and rubbed his shoulder like he was trying to get rid of a feeling. It took a moment but the motion made sense as he [Dean] did the exact same thing especially when he remembered the injuries, which were still etched, into his mind to this very day.

"Dean… I need Gabriel… please find me Gabriel."

* * *

><p>Gabriel kneeled down touching the cold stone trying to find an inkling of Lucifer, he himself had learnt that Lucifer was the best at hiding himself. Heck he had even learnt everything he knew was him, Gabriel closed his eyes taking several deep breaths allowing his entire body to relax enough to search the stones and their memories of who had been in the cliff even if the physical evidence had been washed away with time.<p>

"Yes Sir… I understand but we can already guess that Gabriel will be searching for Lucifer as well."

His eyes snapped open he knew that voice… keeping his Grace to the lowest power level his crept and peeked through the crevice. Zachariah stood on the edge of the cliff his head turned towards the sky.

"Yes, yes, Sir but Gabriel isn't stupid but he will do anything to protect Castiel. Once we find Gabriel we can find Castiel and a Guardian will never leave their Charge unprotected for an extended amount of time."


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note**

**OMG! an update! Thank God it took me so long but it's finally up and here for you lot to read!**  
><strong>So sorry for not updating, been having a bit of issues with writing block and too much work!<strong>

**I will try my best to update whenever I can :) **

**Please read and reviews! Much love and hugs!**

**-Jess**

* * *

><p><em>Dean saw the blue light of Castiel's eyes dim as they closed slowly, the last dreg of words hanging on his breath. "Please… Find… Me… Ga-…Briel…"<em>

"_How?" Castiel made a sound similar to annoyance as his fingers gripped Dean's collar roughly pulling him forward until their lips were inches away. "Pray."_

* * *

><p>"Pray he says." Dean murmured under his breath, he pushed his fingers through his hair in frustration. "Pray? … And say what?" he rubbed his hands over his face several times before staring up into the sky. "Gabriel! I don't know whether you can hear this…man this is stupid." He swallowed and cleared his throat. "Listen Gabriel… Cas he-he needs you, something's happened and I really have no idea what to do." He watched the sky with no idea what to expect. "What do you want me to say? 'Amen' at the end? Don't be a dick Gabriel!" he cringed a little at his words as he heard a shocked gasp behind him.<p>

"Dean-o, that is really just rude." Gabriel sat on the bonnet of the Impala not looking impressed. "All you had to say Dean was: Oh Gabriel I pray that you will give me your presence and greatness. But no instead you had to get abusive. So rude! Now what do you want?"

Dean scowled at Gabriel before pointing at the closed Motel door. "Didn't you hear what I said?"

Gabriel clicked his tongue and grinned at Dean knowing he had found a nerve. "Yes I heard jeez Dean, take a chill pill and relax."

Dean clenched his fists in an effort to calm himself as he thought to himself how Castiel managed to cope with Gabriel, and he's all mighty hippy approach to life. "Don't bother you can tell me once I've had a look at my little brother, so what did you do to him?"

"What do you mean 'What did I do to him'?" he saw the playfulness in Gabriel's eyes as they walked into the Motel room. "I mean Dean, did you and Cassie 'over do it'." He motioned air quotations as Dean felt his face burn. "That really has nothing to do with you." Gabriel smirked as he sat on the corner of the bed; Dean had laid Castiel on after he had passed out. Gabriel closed his eyes touching Castiel's forehead with two fingers.

As Dean watched Gabriel, soft sounds of an ancient language hummed gently in the air making the hair on the back of his neck rise. "Well, it appears that Castiel's memories have returned but I need you to leave Dean."

"No man, I'm not going anywhere I mean where have you been since Cas has been going through all this crap?" Gabriel stood up quickly before Dean could even react; the Angel wrapped his fingers around his neck. "Now you listen to me Dean Winchester, I have been doing everything in my power to protect your ass and Cassie's, now get out before I throw you out and I promise I won't be gentle either."

* * *

><p><em>He knew this place.<em>

_He knew the scents drifting so delicate._

_He knew the sound soothing and comforting._

_Castiel opened his eyes seeing the beauty of his favourite Heaven yet there was something different, the bright blue sky darkened around him, closing him up and wanting to lock him away. _

"_Castiel, Castiel, Castiel. What are we going to do with you?" His entire body stiffened as he rolled slowly on to his stomach trying to find the effort to sit up. He saw a pair of dirty shoes, slowly allowed his eyes to move… _

"_Michael." With all the will power he could muster Castiel forced himself to sit up on his knees feeling his chest ached from the broken ribs and damaged lung inflicted upon him from Zachariah. Michael knelt down, gripping Castiel by his hair forcing him to look into his cold emotionless eyes. "Such a unique little angel but a pain in my ass. Stand up." He forced Castiel's face into the ground. "Get up now! Up!" _

_He felt eyes on him as he forced himself unsteadily on his feet, his many brothers and sisters watching him with dead shielded eyes. "Castiel, why do we have to continue this pointless game? Just give up Dean Winchester and all this pain will be gone. That I promise." Castiel managed a scowl as he gripped his broken ribs in an effort to reduce the pain cascading around his chest. "I will never give up Dean Winchester Michael. You can beat me for eternity but I will never allow you to take him."_

_A look of disgust flashed across Michael's face. "Your love for that mud monkey is disgusting, when did you fall in love with him?" Castiel's throat tightened as he finally realised what had been hidden deep parts of his mind and heart and Grace…_

* * *

><p>"-…tiel… can you hear me? Cassie?" gentle fingers stroked his forehead as he slowly came around from the dream or now he realised the memory. The memory of what happened before he fell. His eyes and brain ached, pulsating painfully.<p>

It all made sense to him, the blank spots in his memories rushing back like he had been hit and the mental wall had been broken down. "Gabriel. I remember everything." He opened his eyes, Gabriel's eyes concerned and face stony. "What do you remember?"

"Everything. We are not safe. Please bring Dean in as it concerns him and his brother."

* * *

><p>Dean lay on the bonnet of the Impala watching the stars, he sometimes wished he could have a normal apple pie life have a house, white picket fence maybe even a dog but Angels… the Supernatural no matter how many times he had considered escaping the lifestyle he had been brought up in he was always pulled back in. Whether it was a case, Sam and now Cas.<p>

His head turned as the Motel door opened, Gabriel appeared his face contorted with stress. "Dean. Cassie needs you in here."

He found Castiel sitting on the edge of the bed, a blatant wash of pain carved into his face and around his eyes. "Cas what's happened?" for a moment the Angel closed his eyes like he was trying to place events in his mind and find the right words to explain.

"Dean as you maybe aware, Michael is preparing for another fight against Lucifer as you also know Lucifer has hidden himself and for the passing months Gabriel has been searching in the effort of asking Lucifer to assist us against Michael. And we have not been successful, but I fear that Michael may be planning to attack on a more personal level as Gabriel." He closed his eyes again and gasped.

"Gabriel! Find Sam as he is the first target!"

As soon as Gabriel left leaving behind a cold slap of wind both Dean and Castiel stood alone in the Motel room. Before Dean was a completely different to the being that had basically fallen into his lap. "Is Sam going to be okay?" Dean threw his phone on the nearby bed after failing to contact Sam on any of his numbers. "Gabriel will find Sam that I am assure of."

With eyes narrowed Dean glanced over Castiel he tried to find something familiar anything to comfort him. "I am still the same person Dean," a small smile settled on Castiel's lips as a very much familiar tingle ran up Dean's spine, the small shudder was not left unnoticed. "I am sorry Dean."

He had closed his eyes allowing the array of sensations pulsate around his body as Castiel's Grace stroked each individual nerve. "Sorry for what?"

"Sorry, that I have brought war upon you when you did not want it." Dean felt the tug of Castiel's Grace crying out for comfort; Dean took two large strides towards the Angel, taking his face in his hands staring into the complexity of Castiel's blue eyes. "Not that I'm thrilled about more Angels but don't apologise for something like that, hell I bet Fate's been waiting for the time to spring this kind of crap on me to be honest." His humour brought a smile to twitch onto Castiel's lips as he brought one hand to Dean's face tracing the features.

"Would it be too forward to ask you to stay the night with me?" with eyes wide Dean allowed the words to sink into his brain. "Cas what are you asking?"

The Angel blushed the soft pinkness spreading across his cheekbones as he licked his lips. "If I die in the war, I want the knowledge that I felt you deep inside of me and my existence was not a total waste. I have waited for many centuries Dean… and I want you and only you."

'_Wow.' _Was the only word he could possible think of as Castiel's eyes darkened as each passing second his body took on the power of Castiel's Grace. "Are you sure though? I thought it was against the rules." A confused looked came and went. "Dean, are you worried my Father will take revenge for taking my virginity?"

"When you put it like that… well yeah actually." Castiel moved forward gripping Dean's shirt enough to pull him to the bed and push him down. "My Father has been absent and you are protected by the Sigils and my Grace. So please, do not worry and grant me my one wish, I wish to feel the pleasure I experienced after we fought those Shape Shifters."

"In all fairness Cas that wasn't really you." Castiel straddled his hips as his eyes stared continuously. "Dean it was always me, now please… take me." He whispered the last words to the point Dean groaned grabbing Castiel by the back of his neck and forcing him into the rough kiss.

A surprised moan left Castiel mouth and Dean flipped them around so he was on the bottom, he saw green eyes roam over him trying to decide where it was best to start. Dean traced his nose across Castiel's jaw and down his neck unbuttoning the oversized shirt in the process. Revealing the beauty of Castiel's soft gleaming skin. "What makes your skin gleam Cas?" he whispered against the flesh. "It is the natural oil of an Angel's skin." Dean ran the tip of his tongue down Castiel's neck and stopping at the nipples, which had peaked at the combination of cold air and expectant pleasure rushing through his very being.

He lifted his head watching Dean as his tongue lapped at each nipple and felt the graze of teeth against the raised skin. "I like it." Was all he said. His head fell onto the bed feeling the hot wetness of Dean's tongue slid down his stomach, lavishing his navel and nipping at his hipbones.

Castiel's body squirmed as Dean's fingers ran up and down his chest, his hips raised allowing Dean to open his slacks.

"Cas, are you sure you want this?"

A moment of confusion clouded Castiel's eyes as he tried to understand Dean's hesitance to what they were about to do. He felt the heat of Dean's groin against his bare flesh.

"Yes. Dean. Please."

The last word came out in a breathy moan something that not even Dean could resist as he pulled off the last pieces of offending material shielding Cas' body from his view.

His mouth filled with heated saliva as he took in Castiel's naked form beneath him, beautiful blown out eyes staring at him, watching his every movement from his body to his face. Dean allowed his fingers to explore every part of Castiel's body, everything from the smallest scar on his body. "Scar?"

Before Castiel could answer Dean locked his lips over the scar, stroking his tongue across the raised white skin. "From the past." Cas closed his eyes again sighing. "A reminder from the past."

Slowly, Castiel felt Dean's mouth move from the scar the scratching of Dean's stubble could be heard in the silence of the Motel room. Castiel gasped at each rub of the roughness against the sensitive flesh of Castiel's thigh, Dean's nose trace deeper towards Castiel's groin. "Dean please!"

Dean sat up on his knees parting Castiel's thighs and settling between them as he watched Castiel's cock leak slowly with see through wetness. '_Slow down Dean take your time. You have all night.' _the humming he had become so accustomed to whenever he was around Cas strengthened. He found Castiel's eyes watching him a small smile forming on his lips. "I hear your thoughts Dean, they are stronger then ever." Dean gasped at the soft words. "How?" Castiel fingers clasped over Dean's shoulders pulling him down into a rough kiss. "It is not of import Dean."

He could only groan at the rough six words as he trailed his mouth right down Cas' body to the hardened cock wrapping his mouth around the organ tracing his tongue around the exposed head, he switched from sucking to rubbing and back again trying to discover what would set off a train of moans and body twitching. Castiel's fingers threaded into Dean's hair lifting his hips at the time thrusting his dick further into Dean's mouth, wanting more of the sensations of the wetness and hot molten heat.

Dean held down Castiel's hips as he tasted the saltiness of Castiel's essence. _'Breathe for me Cas, just breathe.' _His thumbs traced over Cas' hipbones as the Angel started to thrash underneath him, moaning out beautiful sounds and murmuring sounds in an Ancient language. "Dean! I can't!." he lifted his hips crying out feeling the tightness in his body pushing him over the edge.

Castiel's eyes rolled back as he panted out his shock and surprise at what had just happened. His brain tried to make sense of the feelings yet his Grace urged him to carry on and not stop. "How was that Cas?" Dean rested his chin on Castiel's pelvis his fingers tracing circles over all the exposed flesh. Dean grinned knowingly as he lifted himself up onto his elbow, one hand slipped between Castiel's thighs and tracing over the virgin entrance. Eyes wide Castiel watched intrigued as Dean's fingers disappeared for mere seconds to his mouth and back to the entrance. _'Don't panic, just breathe and stay calm.' _He heard the comforting drone of Dean's voice echoing in his mind the one thing his Grace immediately attached to, one finger slowly penetrated into his body and another soon followed, stretching him as Dean's fingers moved deeper into his body.

Dean pulled his fingers from Castiel's body kissing his stomach as he worked his jeans down his legs and onto the floor. He gripped his hardened flesh staring deeply into Castiel's eyes. The Angel moved back instinctively as he saw the part of Dean that had remained hidden. "I'll try and be gentle so I don't hurt you." Castiel could only groan as he breathed in deeply several times. "I do not care about that… I-I just want to feel you Dean. I just want to feel you deep inside me…" he gasped out loud as he felt the spiking pain run up his spine as Dean started to push past the tight band of muscles of his body. "Mark me Dean, make me yours and no one else." He lifted his hips crying out in shock as the head of Dean's cock impaled him, Dean lifted himself up onto his hands and he took in the heat and sensations that were purely only Cas. With a single arch of his hips he pushed fully into Castiel.

He stopped once again taking in the sensations, Dean could openly admit and say he had been with many different people in his times yet there was something about Castiel. This wasn't just sex, not just a one-off fuck there was something deeper more meaningful as he slowly started moving in and out of Castiel's body feeling the muscles within contracting around him. "Harder Dean!" One of Castiel's hands gripped his shoulders as Dean thrust harder into Cas. He squeezed his eyes closed as a strong scent of burning filled his nose as he stopped only momentarily to glance where Castiel's hand was but soon lost his train of thought when Castiel lifted his hips up and thrust himself onto Dean's deeply imbedded cock.

All that could be heard in the room was the sound of Dean's pants, Castiel's moans and the slapping of bare flesh. Castiel pulled Dean into his arms moving his hips in sync and wrapping his legs around Dean's hips increasing the sensations and pleasures. Dean hid his face into Castiel's neck, taking in the scents of their mixture of scents and sex.

* * *

><p>Sam pushed aside yet another book looking at his phone for the hundredth time within minutes. He shifted his shoulders trying to loosen the muscles. "Well, well, well Sam Winchester as I live and breathe." Sam grabbed his gun pointing it at the direction of the voice. A man stood in the corner of the room watching him in interest. "You're a difficult guy to find, Gabriel really did wonders in hiding you. Good old Gabriel eh?" Sam slowly stood his gun never once leaving the mystery stranger. "Who are you?" his voice sounded pure danger. "Zachariah, now Sam Winchester. We're looking for someone in particular and you…" the man disappeared and appeared right behind Sam, grabbing his shoulder. "And you're the perfect bait to find him."<p> 


End file.
